To take care of him
by Julieta25
Summary: Edward est à l'hôpital depuis plusieurs semaines après un grave accident, il est devenu hautain avec tout le monde, et les gens le fuient. Belle vient tous les jours redonner un peu de sourire aux malades et on lui demande de s'occuper d'Edward, mais...
1. Chapter 1 : Special Meeting

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Ma nouvelle et troisième fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 1:

**EPOV**

Encore un autre jour dans ce fichu hôpital, je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps j'étais ici. Depuis cet accident. Les visites étaient de moins en moins fréquentes, mon mutisme rendant les gens peu aventureux à venir me voir. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un d'ouvert à la base, mais depuis la catastrophe, car en effet le terme adéquat était ce dernier, j'étais devenu aigri.

Le peu de choses dont était remplie ma vie n'existait plus désormais, me repliant entièrement sur mon malheur. Ouvrir un livre, jouer une mélodie tout cela m'était désormais superficiel, pourtant j'étais certain que ça m'aiderait beaucoup dans mon cas.

Ma passion, ma vie, ma profession, le piano, j'étais devenu un pianiste reconnu, ma carrière avait commencé à décoller quelques mois avant ce désastre, à croire que la chance ne m'était pas donnée. Ma vie ne ressemblait plus qu'à un champ de bataille, et la reconstruire m'était inenvisageable.

L'infirmière passa pour la toilette et comme tous les jours, je me défendis en affirmant que je pouvais la faire moi-même, je lui enlevais donc le gant des mains et lui lançais un regard noir.

Je sentis alors le regard désapprobateur de Charles, mon colocataire de chambre, un homme de 70 ans presque aussi têtu que moi, mais beaucoup moins taciturne.

L'aide soignante s'occupa alors de lui et me laissa me laver seul.

La matinée passa à une lenteur exaspérante, comme chaque jour. Si j'aurais pu sentir mes jambes, j'aurais fuit à toute vitesse cet endroit lugubre. L'heure du repas fut une torture, la nourriture était vraiment atroce.

J'essayais de dormir quelque peu après ce repas mais j'eus à peine fermé les yeux que quelqu'un rentra dans la pièce.

Une femme d'une vingtaine d'année, de longues boucles brunes, une démarche joyeuse vint casser le peu de tranquillité que j'avais.

Elle alla se poser devant le lit de Charles et s'agrippa d'un coup sec aux barreaux devant le lit du vieux malade.

_« Charles, s'exclama-t-elle vraiment heureuse de le retrouver._

_Bella, dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait blasé, enfin rentrée?_

_Oui, comme vous pouvez le voir, heureux de me revoir? »_

Le vieil homme se contenta d'hausser les épaules, comme si ça lui était égal. La brunette soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

_« C'est l'heure de la promenade, dit-elle._

_Vous me dites ceci comme si j'étais votre animal de compagnie._

_Alors, insista-t-elle, on y va._

_Non, s'exclama le retraité d'un air hautain._

_L'animal de compagnie, lui, m'obéirait._

_Voyons jeune fille un peu de respect._

_Il me semble que j'en ai énormément pour vous, sinon j'aurais déjà pété un câble depuis longtemps, ma patience a été de nombreuses fois mise à l'épreuve avec vous._

_Je l'avoue, reconnut le vieillard._

_Allons Charles, je suis sûr que vous allez vous résonner et me suivre dehors faire un tour._

_Non, s'exclama de nouveau Charles. »_

La jeune femme se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil près du chevet du malade et soupira d'exaspération.

Elle s'empara du livre posé sur le petit meuble et commença à le feuilleter.

Je l'observais un moment, elle était de taille moyenne, fine, avec de grand yeux chocolat, elle était vêtue d'un simple jean déchiré à un genou et d'un T-shirt bleu marine. Elle me coupa de mon expertise en reprenant la parole.

_« Que puis-je faire pour vous décider cette fois, demanda-t-elle. »_

Mon voisin prit un air songeur en se frottant le menton. La brunette toujours plongée dans le livre. Charles me prit en flagrant délit d'écouter la conversation et me regarda en plissant les yeux toujours dans sa réflexion.

_« Je sors si lui il sort, dit Charles en me montrant du doigt. »_

Il avait dit cela comme un gamin de 5 ans, heureux de sa trouvaille. La demoiselle leva les yeux vers moi un instant puis fixa Charles un moment.

_« Très bien, dit-elle en se levant. »_

Elle se dirigea vers mon lit, reprit la même posture qu'à son arrivée en posant ses mains sur les barreaux et me fixa. Elle s'avança près de moi et me tendit sa main. Après m'avoir sourit intensément, elle prit la parole.

_« Bella enchantée, dit-elle d'un air joyeux. »_

J'observais un moment sa main, puis je lui lançais un regard noir.

_« Qui a-t-il, demanda-t-elle. »_

Elle observa sa main un moment cherchant ce qui n'allait pas. Je la vis hausser les épaules et tourner son regard vers Charles.

_« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de m'être fait avoir, demanda-t-elle au vieillard._

_Parce que c'est la cas, répondit le concerné._

_C'est-à-dire ?_

_Vous avez en face de vous la personne la plus fière qu'il existe sur cette terre, qui traite les gens comme des moins que rien, même sa famille n'ose plus lui rendre visite. »_

La jeune femme m'observa un moment. Puis se retourna vers le vieil homme.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Lui demanda-t-elle._

_Paralysie des jambes, après un accident, moelle épinière touchée il me semble, il ne fait plus rien, ici depuis presque deux mois, il est arrivé peu après ton départ en vacances, il passe ses journée à se plaindre. »_

Elle acquiesça et quitta la pièce. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard puis s'assit sur le fauteuil près de mon lit.

_« Très bien Edward Cullen, que puis-je faire pour que tu te décides à sortir? »_

Je l'observais un moment et tournais ensuite mon regard vers la fenêtre.

_« Très bien, ton silence signifie pour moi que je n'ai rien à faire, tu sortiras par toi-même donc. »_

Elle sourit victorieuse et se leva pour venir près de moi.

_« Ca ne marchera pas, la prévint Charles. »_

Elle sourit derechef. Puis d'un coup sec elle attrapa mon drap et me découvrit le corps de celui-ci. Je cherchais à reprendre le drap pour me recouvrir, mais elle le fit tomber à terre. Elle sortit de la chambre de nouveau et revint avec un fauteuil roulant.

Je lui lançais un regard noir, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle me fasse asseoir là dedans.

_« Assied toi là dedans, m'ordonna-t-elle une fois que la chaise roulant fut à mes côtés. »_

Je tournais ma tête de façon à ne pas la voir et croisais les bras sur ma poitrine, pour qui me prenait-elle?

_« Ne m'oblige pas à aller chercher un calment pour pouvoir te foutre dans ce fauteuil s'énerva-t-elle._

_Je ne peux pas, grinçais-je._

_Bien sûr que tu peux, dit-elle._

_Je suis paralysé, qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas? T'es conne ou quoi? »_

Sa main vola et se stoppa nette devant mon visage. Elle me lança un regard noir et sa main placé juste devant mes yeux se crispa pour ne devenir qu'un poing.

_« Ecoute moi bien, je n'ai jamais laissé personne me manquer de respect et ça ne va pas commencer par toi, encore une fois et tu t'en prends une, rien à foutre que tu sois dans un lit d'hôpital, c'est clair? »_

J'hochais la tête et la regardais incompréhensif. Elle passa alors un de ses bras sous mes genoux, l'autre dans mon dos, et sans que j'oppose de résistances, elle me plaça sur la chaise roulante. Fort heureusement, j'étais vêtu d'un jean et d'un T-shirt comme tous les jours, l'idée de porter une blouse où vos fesses étaient exposées non merci.

Je fixais le vieillard, qui regardait la jeune fille plein d'admiration. Elle avait la mâchoire légèrement serrée. Puis elle se décrispa, reprenant contenance en affichant un sourire et se tourna vers Charles.

_« Alors on y va Charles. »_

Une infirmière arriva après qu'elle fut appelée et tout comme moi, le retraité fut mis dans une chaise brunette conduisait mon fauteuil et l'infirmière celui de Charles. Elle avait refusé de pousser le mien, je l'avais tellement effrayée.

Nous arrivâmes dans le parc derrière l'hôpital, et ce fut comme une délivrance de sortir de cette chambre et surtout de ce bâtiment.

Nous rejoignîmes un groupe de malades placé près d'un banc avec quelques infirmières. Tout le monde fut heureux de revoir la jeune femme, elle semblait être une habituée et connaissait la plupart des gens que nous croisions, aussi bien les soignés que les soignants.

Puis nous fîmes un tour du parc, rien que tous les deux, le silence régnait. Mais elle semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

_« Comment tu vas, me demanda-t-elle. »_

En posant cette question j'avais ressenti de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Elle me demandait ceci comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours. Comme un proche le ferait envers moi. Je ne répondais pas, croyait-elle que j'allais rentrer dans les familiarités avec elle? Surement pas après ce qu'elle m'avait fait, cette fille m'effrayait, j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait m'en foutre une.

_« Désolée si je t'ai effrayé, je voulais vraiment que tu sortes, car je souhaitais voir Charles dehors retrouver ses amis. On m'a appris que depuis mon départ il n'avait pas voulu sortir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il reste enfermé, même si cela est à tes dépends, quoi que je suis certaine que ça t'a fait le plus grand bien de sortir. »_

Elle ne me regardait pas en disant ceci, elle fixait le lieu où se situait mon colocataire de chambre.

Elle se tourna lentement vers moi et me regarda sérieusement.

_« Tu me pardonnes? Demanda-t-elle avec des yeux de cocker._

_Non, dis-je d'un air hautain tout en éloignant mon regard du sien._

_C'est dommage, dit-elle, parce que tu vas devoir me supporter tous les jours, les infirmières m'ont demandé de te faire sortir puisqu'elles n'y arrivent pas. »_

Sur ces mots, elle ne me laissa pas répliquer et nous fit regagner les autres près du banc. J'avais cru voir se dessiner un sourire de satisfaction face à mon air déconfit.

**Avis?? **

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez j'aimerai savoir si vous voulez que je continue ou pas.**

**Bisous =)**

**À bientôt**


	2. Chapter 2 : Release Me

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Merci pour vos commentaires, je ne pensais pas que mon premier chapitre intéresserait tant de monde, j'en suis heureuse.

Je souhaitais répondre à une review, je tiens juste à préciser que Bella n'est pas infirmière, elle vient à l'hôpital en tant que bénévole pour distraire les malades, leur faire la lecture etc. Mais elle est devenue une habituée, je n'en dis pas plus.

J'espère que ça répond à tes questions =)

Voilà, deuxième chapitre dans l'espoir que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture =)

**Chapitre 2:**

**EPOV**

Elle avait fini par repartir en fin d'après midi, aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. À mon plus grand soulagement. J'attendais désormais la visite de mon médecin, autrement dit de mon père. J'avais voulu changé de praticien mais les médecins ne se bousculaient pas pour s'occuper de mon cas, je n'étais pas l'un des patients les plus sympathiques.

Il finit par arriver, son regard en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de moi. Il n'avait pas compris ma faiblesse, pour lui, laisser derrière moi ma détermination et ma passion ne me ressemblait pas. Remonter dans son estime ne m'intéressait plus, cela m'était égal.

Il s'occupa de moi quelques instants, dans le silence, un de ses silences lourds et pesant qui en dit bien plus que si les mots avaient été présents. Il voulut prendre congé mais c'est presque agressif que j'arrêtais sa démarche.

_« On m'a dit qu'une jeune femme m'avait été assignée pour effectuer mes sorties avec moi._

_Qui est-ce, me demanda mon père._

_Je ne connais pas son nom, mais mon voisin la connait._

_Isabella Swan, dit Charles._

_Bella t'a été assignée c'est étrange, remarqua mon père._

_Je trouve aussi, approuvais-je, je ne veux pas d'elle, je n'ai pas besoin de sortir._

_Elle a réussit à le faire sortir, balança le vieillard._

_Vraiment, demanda mon père._

_Elle m'a presque frappé, cette femme est complètement cinglée._

_Surement moins que toi, renchérit mon voisin._

_Enfin bref, je ne la veux pas autour de moi._

_Ça va être difficile, dit Charles, elle me rend visite, tu seras amené à la voir que tu le veuilles ou non._

_Alors change moi de chambre._

_Ça suffit maintenant Edward, s'impatienta mon père, j'en ai assez de tes caprices et de tes plaintes, tout le monde se plaint dans le service, ils n'ont tous qu'une hâte c'est que tu quittes cet hôpital. Alors te faire prendre l'air ne peut t'être que bénéfique, elle viendra effectuer tes sorties que tu le veuilles ou non et je te conseil de ne pas jouer avec les nerfs de Bella ou tu risques de le regretter. »_

Sur ces mots, il quitta ma chambre et je ruminais. Charles laissa échapper un léger rire et je le fusillais du regard.

_« Vous ne pouviez pas vous taire, lui crachais-je._

_Un peu de respect gamin, c'est toi qui a tenu à ce que je donne son nom, ne m'en veux pas si je suis entré dans la conversation. »_

Je soupirais et me replaçais mieux sous mes draps. Je n'attendis pas qu'on m'apporte le repas, je le laissais tomber dans un sommeil profond, seul lieu où toutes mes misères étaient quelque peu estompées.

_____

Je me réveillais le lendemain toujours de mauvaise humeur. Et le même manège se remit en place, le petit déjeuner, la toilette, le déjeuner et l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Elle fit son entré comme la veille, rentrant dans un conversation passionnante avec le vieillard qui me servait de voisin. Je les enviais de sourire et de rire, de ne voir que les bons côtés de la vie. Une jalousie prenait place en moi au fur et à mesure que je les observais. Son regard dériva vers moi et son sourire s'éteint automatiquement. Je continuais de la fixer, désireux de voir qui baisserait les yeux en premier. Elle me fit un sourire éblouissant et je lui jetais un regard noir.

La brunette fit le tour du lit de Charles pour venir à mes côtés.

_« Alors Edward, prêt à sortir. »_

Je la fusillais du regard, elle finit par fuir mes yeux. La jeune femme sortit de la pièce et revint avec une infirmière.

_« Allez Charles c'est à vous._

_Bella, nous avons un marché, je sors si lui il sort._

_J'ai pris en note Charles, sortez, il vous rejoindra dans quelques instants._

_Très bien. »_

Le vieillard fut emporté par l'infirmière sur son fauteuil roulant. Bella, cela me faisait étrange de l'appeler par son prénom, referma la porte derrière eux et vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près du mien.

_« Alors Edward, j'avoue y avoir été un peu fort hier, mais je compte me rattraper aujourd'hui, pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas sortir. »_

Je restais muet et de marbre face à ses propos, peu désireux de lui répondre.

_« Toujours ce mutisme derrière lequel tu te caches. Mais qu'est-ce que tu caches, ta faiblesse, ta lâcheté ou ton ridicule? »_

La colère monta peu à peu en moi, comme des vagues que je tentais de refouler. Elle n'avait pas tort au fond, mais jamais je ne le reconnaitrais.

Elle se leva et vint vers moi, plaçant son visage proche du mien, s'appuyant sur mon lit pour mettre ses yeux à la hauteur des miens, elle fixait mes lèvres.

_« Ou bien la colère, dit-elle d'une voix presque moqueuse. »_

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que ma rage explose, son ton arrogant et son air supérieur me donnaient juste envie de lui rabattre son clapet.

_« J'ai pas besoin d'un psy, alors fous moi la paix, avant de t'occuper de mon cas, occupe toi du tien. Tu t'es vue, t'as quoi la vingtaine et tu te fringues comme une adolescente, tu n'as tellement pas de contact avec le monde extérieur que tu te sens obligée de venir ici tous les jours pour avoir de la compagnie. Je sais pas ce que tu viens foutre avec moi, les gens ici t'acceptent uniquement par pitié et rien d'autre. Tu dois être une de ses filles qui à vingt ans n'a aucune conception de la vraie vie, qui demeure dans un monde tout rose, la petite vierge effarouchée qui sort juste de sa petite bulle. Alors fous moi la paix, je veux pas d'une gamine psychopathe et psy, c'est clair. »_

Elle me fixait intensément, je n'arrivais pas à percevoir ses émotions, comme si elle les cachait.

_« T'as fini, demanda-t-elle._

_Oui, répondis-je sèchement._

_Jolie analyse, mais tu as fait quelques erreurs, je rectifie juste la plus importante, j'ai 22 ans. Ce n'est pas parce que du haut de tes 24 ans, soit deux ans d'expérience de plus que moi, tu peux te considérer plus mature, crois moi de nous deux, le gamin insolent ce n'est surement pas moi. »_

Je l'observais étonné qu'elle ait pu répondre à mon impulsion, mes yeux devaient ressembler à deux soucoupes.

_« Bon maintenant on y va, me dit-elle. »_

Elle me fit monter dans ce fichu fauteuil et nous poussa vers l'extérieur. Nous rejoignîmes les autres, toujours près du banc. Et je fus heureux d'avoir de nouveau quitter ma chambre. Le soleil était présent et j'appréciais sa chaleur sur ma peau.

Bella lâcha mon fauteuil et rentra à l'intérieur.

_« Alors comment t'a-t-elle convaincue de sortir? Me demanda Charles. »_

Je ne répondais pas, toujours avec mon silence.

_« Elle a du te faire de l'effet vu la tête que tu as, elle t'a pas frappé? »_

Je l'observais en lui lançant un regard noir.

_« Non, ce n'est pas ça, elle t'a fait sortir de tes gonds? »_

J'hochais la tête.

_« Tu lui as dit quelque chose? »_

Je me frottais la nuque, embarrassé, d'ordinaire je m'en moquais de faire éloigner les gens de moi, mais là la culpabilité et les remords m'envahirent.

_« Des choses pas très sympas, répondis-je, plutôt méchantes._

_Et elle t'a envoyé paitre comme si de rien n'était?_

_Oui, répondis-je._

_Elle est trop forte, s'exclama Charles. »_

Je vis ensuite un échange de billet s'effectuer devant mes yeux. Des paris probablement, à mes dépends en plus.

Ils s'empressèrent de ranger leur argente et reprirent une conversation normale.

Soudain je sentis un poids sur l'arrière de mon fauteuil et en pivotant la tête j'observais deux mains s'appuyer dessus. Je relevais un peu plus les yeux pour voir Bella, une mine affreuse sur le visage. Je me demandais ce qui avait pu se passer en ce laps de temps où elle s'était absentée. Elle sentis mon regard sur elle, et un sourire fendit son visage mais n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

_« Il est temps de rentrer dit-elle simplement. »_

Elle poussa mon fauteuil vers le bâtiment et le retour dans ma chambre s'effectua dans le calme. Charles était resté un peu plus longtemps dehors, ayant une infirmière à sa disposition alors que de mon côté seule Bella osait prendre le risque de me faire sortir. Elle plaça mon fauteuil près de mon lit et me demanda de patienter un instant.

J'attendis un moment mais ne l'entendant pas revenir, ma patience prit fin et je décidais de prendre les choses en main.

Mes mains agrippèrent les barreaux constituant le lit pour m'ne rapprocher davantage. Je desseller mes jambes d fauteuil en les posant à terre à l'aide de mes mains. Une fois mon corps quelque peu décrocher de la chaine roulante, je m'accrochais de toutes mes forces au barreaux de ma tête de lit et me hissais sur celui-ci. Mais alors que mon corps était à moitié sur la couche, ma jambes se coinça sur le repose coude de la chaise et je dus lâcher prise, mon corps s'écroulant lamentablement à terre entrainant dans sa chute le vase posé sur ma table de chevet.

Le verre se brisant dans un bruit sourd, laissant toutes l'eau se déverser, et les fleurs se dispersèrent. En voulant m'asseoir, mes mains s'écorchèrent sur les morceaux de verre et du sang se mélangea à l'eau.

Des bruits de course vinrent à mes oreilles et Bella débarqua presque en glissant à l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle se précipita vers moi.

_« Que s'est-il passé, demanda-t-elle._

_J'ai voulu remonter seul sur mon lit, et ça n'a pas marché comme je le voulais._

_Tu aurais du m'attendre, j'aurais pu t'aider._

_Mais tu n'étais pas là, criais-je presque. »_

Elle m'observa un long moment, le regard troublé et rempli d'incompréhension. Puis elle alla chercher un balai et une poubelle ramassant à la va vite les plus gros morceaux de verre. Elle me fit m'allonger sur mon lit.

_« Je vais appeler une infirmière, dit-elle._

_Non, répondis-je en l'agrippant par son T-shirt. »_

Elle retira ma main de son T-shirt pour la prendre dans la sienne et observer mes entailles. Elle soupira et après un passage à la salle de bain elle revint pour panser mes blessures.

_« Je te fait un bandage en vitesse mais ensuite, quelqu'un viendra mieux regarder tes plaies. »_

J'hochais la tête et elle s'afféra à nettoyer le sol. Après plusieurs minutes elle avait terminé et s'était relevée. Elle appela une aide soignante lui faisant part de mes blessures. Charles était revenu entre temps.

Elle alla embrasser Charles et puis vint vers moi doucement.

_« A demain Edward, me dit-elle avec un sourire. »_

Je la regardais quitter la chambre alors que dans mon esprit résonnaient les mots que j'aurais du lui répondre : _« Oui, à demain Bella. »_

**Avis??**

**Toujours un grand merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir de se savoir lu.**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**

**A bientôt**

**Bisous =)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Love?

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, j'aime vos suppositions quant au passé de Bella. Il y en a de très intéressantes.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

Chapitre 3:

Une autre journée avait débuté et j'attendais avec impatience la venue de Bella. Elle était la seule qui communiquait avec moi, qui en avait le courage du moins. Je m'étais décidé à être plus gentil avec elle aujourd'hui, à lui parler normalement sans l'agresser. Je voulais lui montrer que je n'étais pas une personne ingrate et que j'approuvais ce qu'elle faisait pour moi. De plus, je souhaitais savoir pourquoi elle avait l'air si triste hier, ma curiosité était l'un de mes plus grands défauts.

Depuis le début de la journée, je n'avais hurlé sur aucune infirmière à leur plus grand bonheur. Puis après le repas, vint enfin l'heure de sa visite.

_« Bonjour, dit-elle d'un ton guilleret en rentrant dans la chambre. »_

Aucun de nous n'osa répondre par peur de ne pas réussir à mettre autant de joie qu'elle dans un simple bonjour. Elle alla embrasser Charles et vint ensuite vers moi. Elle me sourit largement et vint embrasser ma joue. Je fus hébété et mes yeux s'écartèrent. Elle sourit heureuse de m'avoir surpris.

_« Charles je vous ai ramené quelque chose, dit-elle._

_Des chocolats, s'enthousiasma ce dernier._

_Non, vous faites du cholestérol._

_Allez Bella sois sympa._

_La prochaine fois je vous ramène un gâteau, ça vous va?_

_Oui, merci._

_Bon alors voilà, je vous ai trouvé quelques bouquins qui je suis certaine vous plairont._

_Merci Bella. »_

Elle lui tendit les livres qu'elle sortit de son sac et le vieillard s'empressa de les examiner. Elle se tourna vers moi une fois que Charles fut concentré dans sa lecture.

Elle vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près du mien.

_« Bon si nous sortions, me dit-elle. »_

J'acquiesçai, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle ramena mon fauteuil, oui car désormais j'avais mon propre fauteuil attitré. Et m'aida à me placer dessus. Elle me montra comment mieux me diriger pour ne pas tomber comme la veille. Nous sortîmes rapidement de la chambre, laissant Charles derrière nous.

_« Sophie, appela-t-elle en s'adressant à une infirmière, pouvez vous vous occuper de la sortie de Charles, s'il râle dites lui que son voisin est sorti sans rien dire._

_Bien sûr Bella, je m'en charge. »_

L'infirmière qui semblait être nouvelle et qui n'avait pas la chance de me connaître, tourna son regard vers moi et m'observa d'un œil appréciateur. Elle me sourit d'un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions à mon égard.

_« Si tu veux, je peux prendre ce jeune homme et te laisser t'occuper de Charles, je sais que tu tiens énormément à lui, tu préférerais peut-être plus t'occuper de lui, lui dit l'infirmière._

_Peut-être une prochaine fois, lui répondit-elle, mais aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de parler avec Edward._

_Très bien, dit l'aide soignante déçue. »_

Elle alla rejoindre Charles et un sourire de victoire apparu sur mon visage. Bella continua de nous entraîner vers la sortie.

_« Je crois que tu as une touche, lâcha-t-elle._

_Ne me laisse pas avec elle, répondis-je._

_Pourquoi, une jeune et jolie infirmière ne te conviendrait pas?_

_Pas besoin, répondis-je glacial._

_Pas la peine de t'offusquer ce n'était qu'une question. »_

Un silence gênant s'installa entre nous et nous arrivions dans le parc. Elle s'assit sur un banc et plaça mon fauteuil à côté d'elle mais de manière à ce que l'on puisse se faire face.

_« Désolé, murmurai-je._

_Pourquoi?_

_Je suis désolé pour la façon dont je te parle._

_J'ai l'habitude, répondit-elle._

_Tu devais me parler._

_Oui, j'ai parlé avec ton médecin hier, et il m'a dit que tu sortais dans un mois, je voulais savoir si tu étais au courant._

_Non, mon père ne me l'a pas dit._

_Je croyais que ta famille ne venait pas souvent, elle est venue hier?_

_Non, mon père est mon médecin._

_Carlisle est ton père? S'étonna-t-elle._

_Oui, répondis-je simplement._

_C'est toi le grand musicien de la famille Cullen alors?_

_Je ne joue plus._

_Pourquoi?_

_Je ne peux plus, ma voix avait claqué. »_

Elle soupira et détourna son regard du mien pour fixer un point devant elle.

Elle semblait coupée du monde, perdue dans ses pensées.

_« Je suis désolée de nouveau Bella, je n'aime pas en parler._

_Tu devrais, c'est libérateur de se confier. Allons faire un tour. »_

Elle se leva et poussa mon fauteuil pour que nous fassions un tour du parc. Il était étonnamment grand. Bella semblait toujours perdue dans ses pensées et je n'osais pas la déranger. Nous marchâmes en silence durant près d'une demi heure.

_« Où habite-tu, me demanda-t-elle?_

_J'ai un appartement dans le centre ville de Seattle mais après ma sortie, je suppose que je vais plutôt retourner chez mes parents._

_Tu y es retourné depuis ton accident?_

_Non, je n'ai connu que les quatre murs de ma chambre depuis… enfin tu sais._

_Quoi? Dit-elle presque choquée, tu n'as pas quitté cet hôpital depuis ton arrivée?_

_Non, répondis-je._

_Normalement le weekend tu as le droit d'aller avec ta famille._

_Je ne veux pas les encombrer._

_T'es bête, je suis sûre qu'ils seraient heureux de t'avoir à leur côté, tu dois leur manquer._

_Ils viennent me voir de temps en temps à l'hôpital c'est suffisant._

_Pout toi peut-être, tu as l'air d'être une personne sans cœur, mais eux ne doivent pas être de ton avis. Tiens Charles est sorti. »_

Elle m'emmena près des autres et tout le monde fut de nouveau heureux de la voir. J'aimais l'avoir pour moi tout seul, mais je m'apercevais que je n'étais pas le seul malade à la vouloir à ms côtés.

_« Je reviens, me glissa-t-elle à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner. »_

Elle rentra dans le bâtiment en me laissant avec les autres.

_« Tu as l'air plus sociable gamin, me lança Charles, la petite te fait du bien, il fallait quelqu'un pour te remettre à ta place._

_En effet, approuvais-je. »_

Je m'intégrais à leur conversation, heureux de pouvoir communiquer de nouveau. Quand je sentis un poids sur l'arrière de mon fauteuil, pour voir une Bella au sourire conquis. Je fronçais les sourcils, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui la rendait si heureuse. J'éprouvais de la jalousie contre celui qui l'avait rendue ainsi, préférant que ce soit pour moi qu'elle soit heureuse.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous étions restés dehors à papoter de tout et de rien. Je me découvrais une passion commune avec Charles pour les classiques littéraires. Bella décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Nous faisions un dernier tour du parc pendant que Charles était ramené à sa chambre.

Nous remontâmes ensuite à ma chambre et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand je tombais nez à nez avec toute ma famille agglutinée près de mon lit. Je jetais un œil à Bella et constatais qu'elle portais le même sourire que tout à l'heure. Elle y était pour quelque chose.

Elle m'aida à me remettre dans mon lit.

_« Comment tu vas mon chéri? Demanda ma mère._

_Bien, répondis-je._

_C'est mieux que d'habitude ou tu trouves toujours à te plaindre, ajouta Emmet mon frère. »_

Bella ria et fit ensuite semblant de s'étouffer. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

_« Je vais y aller dit-elle. »_

Elle alla d'abord dire au revoir à Charles puis, elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir.

_« A demain, tête de mule, cria-t-elle depuis le couloir._

_A demain, folle à lier, criais-je en réponse. »_

Tous les regard étaient braqués sur moi.

_« Quoi, demandai-je._

_Rien, répondit Alice la fiancé de mon autre frère Jasper en souriant._

_C'était quoi ça, demanda Rosalie, la fiancé d'Emmet._

_Mais rien, répondis-je._

_C'était Bella, répondit mon père en entrant dans la chambre. »_

Je fuyais leurs regards.

_« C'est la seule qui a réussi à le faire sortir de son lit, rajouta mon père._

_Ah bon, tu arrives à te faire manier à la baguette par ce petit bout de femme, répondit Jasper._

_Autant que toi avec Alice, répondis-je._

_C'est différent Jasper aime Alice, dit Rosalie._

_Alors il se passerait quelque chose entre toi et l'infirmière, demanda ma mère pleine d'espoir._

_Non, elle n'est pas infirmière de plus, et non que ferait-elle avec un homme cloué au lit, incapable de se foutre seul dans un fauteuil? M'énervais-je._

_Voyons Edward, tu as bien plus, dit Alice._

_Je ne veux plus en parler._

_Edward… rajouta Emmet._

_Laissez moi, je ne veux pas en parler. »_

Ils quittèrent tous la salle et mon père ma lança un regard désapprobateur avant de partir.

_« Alors toi et Bella, rajouta Charles en se frottant le menton comme pour y réfléchir. »_

Il me regarda intensément en souriant malicieusement.

_« Taisez vous, taisez vous tous, c'est n'importe quoi. »_

J'enfouissais ma tête dans les couverture et tournais le dos à mon voisin. Le soir je ne mangeais pas et essayais de m'endormir pressé d'être à demain pour la revoir, même si je savais qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien étant donné mon handicap.

**Avis??**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience**

**Bisous =)**

**À bientôt.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Elle

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Désolée pour l'attente. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews vous être vraiment adorables.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

Chapitre 4: Elle

**BPOV**

J'autorisais à mes pensées de partir à la dérive tant cela me permettait de pouvoir oublier cette horrible journée. Tout avait commencé avec le cri strident de mon réveil qui m'annonçait clairement que les minutes étaient comptées avant que je ne sois en retard. Puis une fois que j'avais réussi à m'extraire du lit non sans être tombée après m'être pris les pieds dans les draps, pour dire vrai le terme se rétamer est plus de coutume pour la façon dont mon corps à toucher le sol, donc une fois sortie de mon nid douillet je m'enfonce dans la salle de bain et glisse sous la douche. Heureuse de pouvoir me relaxer sous l'eau chaude je tourne le robinet pour avoir le jet d'eau à pleine puissance mais je constate que l'eau qui arrive sur mon corps est totalement gelée. Je cris intérieurement après ma colocataire qui a du comme toujours vider le ballon d'eau chaude attribué à notre chambre. Je ne tarde donc pas sous ses milliers de pics qui me permettent là de me sortir de ma fatigue une bonne fois pour toute et c'est à peine cinq minutes après mon entrée dans ma salle d'eau que je ressors habillée et nous allons dire coiffée. Une queue de cheval peut être définie comme étant une coiffure. Non ?!

Je sortis alors de mon appartement. Une fois arrivée sur le campus je me dépêchais pour rejoindre mon cours le plus vite possible après avoir passé mon sac sur mon épaule. Je courais du plus vite qu'il m'était possible sans glisser dans ses couloirs mais c'était sans compter sur les escaliers où de l'eau avait été renversée et je me retrouvais une fois de plus au sol. Maudits soient ces gens incapables de boire correctement.

J'eus droit aux rires de mes camarades après cette chute et je me relevais en vitesse n'ayant pas oublié mon but précis, ne pas arriver en retard.

J'étais finalement arrivée en retard, je m'étais fait remarquée, chose que je détestais au plus haut point et avait même eut droit aux foudres du professeur en étant sans cesse interrogée.

______

J'avais passé une journée abominable. Nous étions vendredi aujourd'hui et Charles était parti ce matin de l'hôpital pour passer un weekend en famille. J'étais déçue de ne pas le voir aujourd'hui, mais bon il y aurait Monsieur Cullen, qui ne passait pas inaperçu, niveau orgueil j'entends. Il avait soit un égo surdimensionné soit la colère prenait beaucoup trop le dessus. C'était mon dernier jour de la semaine à l'hôpital, le weekend je ne venais que très rarement. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée de laisser Edward seul ce weekend. J'espérais que la visite de sa famille lui ait fait du bien.

Je marchais en direction de l'hôpital et je n'avais pas une grande forme aujourd'hui. Je sortis mon paquet de cigarettes de mon sac et m'en allumais une. Une fois la clope consumée, je me sentis légèrement plus détendue.

Je montais les marches pour arriver jusqu'à l'étage de Monsieur Cullen. J'aimais l'appelé ainsi plutôt qu'Edward, on remarquait sa fierté. Je pénétrais dans sa chambre pour le trouver avachi sur son lit. L'Edward d'hier avait disparu et celui de mon arrivée était réapparu. Quelque chose s'était passé. Je plaquais mon plus beau sourire sur mon visage et lançais un Bonjour haut en couleur avant de venir l'embrasser sur la joue. Son visage sembla quelque peu s'illuminer à mon arrivée, du moins je l'espérais. Je décidais de la jouer franco en le questionnant directement.

_« Que s'est-il passé, demandai-je._

_Rien, répondit-il sur la défensive._

_Je sais que ça ne va pas Edward, alors raconte moi._

_Non, dit-il sèchement._

_Ça ne t'a pas fait plaisir de voir ta famille, quelques chose s'est passé après mon départ?_

_Rien, laisse moi. »_

Je soupirais et quitter le fauteuil dans lequel je m'étais installée pour venir m'asseoir sur le bord du lit, il était dos à moi.

_« Edward, que s'est-il passé, demandai-je doucement._

_Je ne veux pas en parler._

_D'accord, alors de quoi veux-tu parler?_

_De rien, laisse moi tranquille, cracha-t-il. »_

Je fis le tour du lit pour m'asseoir face à lui. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Je ne sais pas combien de temps dura cet échange visuel. Nos visage s'était rapproché au point que nos nez se touchaient presque. Je ne me redressais pas, car si j'étais la première à détourner le regard, j'avais perdu d'avance. Il hésita longuement avant de détourner le regard. J'avais gagné.

_« Je t'écoute, demandai-je._

_Je me suis pris la tête avec ma famille hier après ton départ._

_À quel sujet?_

_Au niveau de mes capacités._

_Tes capacités?_

_Oui, il me voit comme quelqu'un qui peut toujours tout faire, hors ce n'est pas le cas._

_Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas parce que certaines choses te sont impossibles que tu es complètement indisposé à tout faire. _

_Peut-être, dit-il._

_On sort, lui demandai-je en souriant voulant couper court à ce sujet qui semblait visiblement le mettre mal à l'aise. »_

Il me sourit en retour et je lui ramenai son fauteuil pour l'y installer. Nous sortîmes du bâtiment et je nous installais près d'un banc.

_« Alors tu vas chez ta famille ce weekend, demandai-je._

_Non, je ne pense pas qu'après la discussion d'hier ils accepteraient._

_Ce n'est pas une dispute qui va les empêcher de vouloir te voir._

_De plus comment vas-tu t'occuper pendant ces deux jours, tu vas encore te terrer sur toi-même._

_Pourquoi, tu ne seras pas là, demanda-t-il semblant inquiet._

_Non, le weekend je ne viens pas à l'hôpital._

_Oh, lâcha-t-il. »_

Je me sentis coupable de l'abandonner mais j'avais des obligations ce weekend et je ne pouvais me défiler. C'est étrange comment notre relation avait évolué. Je l'avais détesté au début, il avait réussi à me faire sortir de mes gongs, chose très rare ces derniers temps, il avait réussi aussi à me faire pleurer en me blessant par ses propos. Et maintenant je commençais à m'attacher à lui. La culpabilité m'envahissait à la simple pensée de le laisser seule.

_« Tu veux que je m'arrange pour que tu passes le weekend en famille?_

_Je ne sais pas, ils ne sont pas préparé à me recevoir. De plus mon père n'est pas là le vendredi._

_On peut toujours les joindre et voir s'ils peuvent te recevoir._

_Oui, pourquoi pas. »_

Je poussais la chaise roulante vers l'accueil et demandais un téléphone à Cindy qui s'occuper de l'accueil. Je tendis le combiné à Edward et il composa le numéro.

_« Allo, maman, fit-il._

…

_Oui, c'est Edward, oui je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas._

…

_Je voulais m'excuser pour hier._

…

_Non, j'avais tord de m'emporter._

…

_Je voulais venir passer le weekend avec vous._

…

_Oh, euh c'est dommage._

…

_Non ne t'inquiète pas, une prochaine fois._

… _»_

Je fronçais les sourcils, c'était étrange qu'ils ne puissent pas l'accueillir.

_« Ils ne peuvent pas, demandai-je. »_

Edward éloigna un instant le combiné de son oreille pour me répondre.

_« Ils ne peuvent pas venir me chercher, répondit-il la déception percé dans sa voix._

…

_Non, maman je t'assure que je ne vous en veux pas._

…

_Passe moi le téléphone, demandai-je. »_

J'avais eu une idée pour ne plus me sentir coupable de le laisser. Edward me regarda perplexe et annonça à sa mère que je souhaitais lui parler avant de me donner l'appareil.

_« Allô, madame Cullen, c'est Bella Swan._

_Oui, mon mari m'a parlé de vous, vous vous occupez à merveille de mon fils et je vous en remercie._

_Oui, c'est pourquoi j'aurais aimé qu'il soit avec vous ce weekend car je ne serai pas là. Mais comme vous ne pouvez pas venir le chercher, pourquoi je ne vous l'amènerai pas._

_Oh, je ne veux pas tant vous en demander, nous n'habitons pas la porte à côté._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, je le fais avec plaisir. Dites moi à quel heure vous voulez qu'il soit là ce soir. J'aurais aussi aimé que votre mari appelle l'hôpital pour le départ d'Edward avec moi._

_Bien sûr, 19 heures à la maison si cela ne vous semble pas trop tôt, vous resterez dîner avec nous._

_Non, je ne veux pas être de trop dans un dîner familial._

_Bien sûr que non, ne soyez pas bête, vous êtes conviée. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur Bella pour ce que vous faîtes pour nous._

_Mais je le fais avec plaisir. Au revoir madame Cullen._

_Au revoir et encore merci. »_

Je raccrochai et me tournai vers Edward qui me regardait comme deux ronds de flan.

_« Quoi, demandai-je._

_Pourquoi fais-tu ça?_

_Et bien je viens de gagner un repas gratuit, je crois que c'est suffisant comme raison, dis-je en souriant. »_

Il secoua la tête désapprobateur. Je le ramenai à sa chambre pour qu'il puisse préparer ses affaires.

_« Où habite-tu au fait, demandai-je._

_À Forks._

_C'est à plus de trois heures de route, dis-je doucement._

_Tu connais, demanda-t-il surpris._

_Mon père y habite._

_Comment s'appelle-t-il?_

_Charly Swan._

_Le shérif, le shérif Swan est ton père._

_Tu le connais._

_Oui en quelque sorte, il s'occupait souvent de ramener mon frère à la maison, rigola-t-il. »_

Nous continuons de parler ainsi. Ça me faisait du bien de parler autant. Edward me semblait plus humain. Le trajet dans la voiture se passa dans la gaieté et j'en fus heureuse. On se lançais des pics de temps en temps mais rien de bien méchant.

Puis nous finîmes par arriver chez les Cullen. Toute la famille nous attendait sous le porche. Ils semblaient excités. Je me sentais un peu de trop.

Je descendis de la voiture et alla aidait Edward à descendre, mais un homme à la corpulence d'un ours vint m'aider et le mit dans son fauteuil.

_« Heureux de te revoir frérot, lâcha l'ours._

_Moi aussi Emmet, dit Edward. »_

Le dit Emmet se tourna vers moi et me regarda d'un regard approbateur avant de pousser son frère jusqu'aux autres. Je les suivis.

_« Je suis tellement heureuse que tu passes le weekend avec nous, dit sa mère. Merci beaucoup Bella, tu es vraiment un ange._

_Merci, répondis-je gênée. »_

Je ne savais plus où me mettre et Edward vint alors me prendre la main pour la poser sur son épaule. Je me détendis un peu. Tout le monde sembla vraiment heureux de revoir Edward, et heureux de faire ma connaissance. Edward ne semblait pas vouloir que je reste loin de lui plus d'une minute et cela me rassurait de l'avoir près de moi.

Nous passions donc vite à table et je me retrouvais aux côtés d'Edward.

**Avis?**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Un point de vue de Bella.**

**Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews.**

**Rendez vous au prochaine Chapter.**

**Bisous =)**

**À bientôt.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Barbie

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

_Je ne savais plus où me mettre et Edward vint alors me prendre la main pour la poser sur son épaule. Je me détendis un peu. Tout le monde sembla vraiment heureux de revoir Edward, et heureux de faire ma connaissance. Edward ne semblait pas vouloir que je reste loin de lui plus d'une minute et cela me rassurait de l'avoir près de moi._

_Nous passions donc vite à table et je me retrouvais aux côtés d'Edward._

Chapitre 5: Barbie

**BPOV**

J'étais aux côtés d'Edward quand nous nous retrouvions à table. Alice était en face de moi, Emmet à ma droite, Edward à ma gauche, Rosalie en face d'Emmet et Jasper à côté de sa fiancé. Les deux parents étaient à chaque bout de la table, Esmée était à côté d'Emmet. J'avais remarqué les couples présents. Et je me demandais comment Edward faisait pour vivre son quotidien alors qu'il était entouré de couples. Il devait surement avoir une petite amie. Des tas de questions affluèrent alors dans mon esprit.

**EPOV**

J'étais heureux de me retrouver en famille, et que Bella soit présente me réchauffait le cœur. Elle avait semblé mal à l'aise en arrivant et désormais alors que je l'observais du coin de l'œil, une expression perplexe était exposée sur son jolie visage.

Ma famille ne mirent que peu de temps à se décider à accaparer Bella de questions, ce qui la fit sortir de ses réflexions.

_« Alors Bella comment fais-tu pour supporter Edward avec son arrogance, demanda Alice affichant un air compatissant._

_L'habitude, dit-elle, j'ai eu droit à plus coriace._

_Pire qu'Edward, s'étonna Emmet._

_Edward n'est pas si méchant que ça quand il se décide à retirer son masque, on arrive facilement à le supporter. Et surtout à voir que c'est une personne qui vaut le détour. »_

Venait-elle réellement de dire une telle chose? Mon cœur s'emballa.

_« Tu es bien la seule de l'hôpital à l'avoir remarqué, lâcha mon père._

_Tout le monde à peur de lui, rit Emmet._

_Pas tout le monde, rajouta Bella._

_Ah bon qui ça, demanda Rose._

_Une infirmière qui vient de revenir, dit Bella sur le ton de la confidence. »_

Je me tendis, les paroles qu'elles avaient dit auparavant et qui m'avaient touchées s'envolèrent alors que celle qu'elle venait de sortir me firent comme l'effet d'un coup de poignard.

_« C'est parce qu'elle n'a pas encore eu l'honneur de rencontrer le dragon que peut être Edward, lâcha Emmet._

_Peut-être, répondit Bella, mais elle avait vraiment envie de s'occuper de lui._

_Edward, ne laisse pas tomber une chance pareil, dit Alice, montre à cette infirmière que tu peux être adorable._

_N'importe quoi, lâchais-je._

_Elle est canon, demanda Emmet._

_Oui assez, répondit Bella._

_Oh Eddy, lâche toi et tape toi la petite infirmière ça te libérera._

_Emmet, le réprimanda ma mère qui revenait avec le plat._

_Bah quoi, si ça peut le dé frustrer un peu!_

_J'ai pas besoin de ça, dis-je._

_Une fille te fera du bien, dit doucement Alice._

_Elle n'a pas tort Edward, enchaîna ma mère._

_Ça suffit je ne veux pas que l'on parle de ça, m'énervais-je. »_

Le sujet était clos et les questions sur Bella réapparurent.

Le diner se passa bien hormis la conversation sur mes relations. Mais Bella partit rapidement une fois le dîner terminé, à mon plus grand désespoir. Une fois à la porte, elle dit au revoir à tout de monde et termina par moi. Elle s'approcha de moi avec un immense sourire que je lui rendis et m'embrassa tendrement la joue. Un courant électrique me parcourut et j'aurais souhaité la retenir pour pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres.

_« A lundi, dit-elle dans un souffle. »_

Elle quitta la maison, j'observais sa voiture quitter l'allée pour se diriger vers la route et j'eus un pincement au cœur en la voyant s'éloigner de moi. Je soupirais mais malheureusement ceci n'échappa pas à ma famille. À peine la porte était-elle refermée, que les questions fusaient.

_« Alors Edward, raconte nous, demanda Alice malicieusement. »_

Je haussais les yeux au ciel et actionnais mon fauteuil pour me diriger loin d'eux, malheureusement vue que ma mobilité n'était plus ce qu'elle était, ils n'eurent aucun mal à me rattraper.

_« Edward, on a tous remarqué que t'en pinçais pour la petite Bella, dit Jasper qui était resté très silencieux durant le repas._

_Oui, tu buvais littéralement ses paroles et la dévorais du regard, fit Alice attendrie, trop ,mignon._

_Ça ne vous regarde pas._

_Alors il se passe quelque chose, il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous, demanda Rosalie soudainement._

_Rien du tout, et il ne se passera rien._

_Pourquoi? Demanda Alice déçue._

_Au cas où vous l'ignoreriez, je suis dans un fauteuil, je ne peux plus vivre comme avant, alors la seule chose qu'elle peut ressentir pour moi, c'est de la pitié, rien de plus. »_

Je ne les laissais pas riposter et demandais à Emmet de me mener à ma chambre.

_____

Ma nuit fut beaucoup trop agitée, je n'avais pensé qu'à elle. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je la rencontre après mon accident? J'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés surtout en ce moment. Même si j'avais ma famille, je devais me rendre à l'évidence il me manquait quelque chose. Et c'était elle depuis qu'elle était apparue dans ma vie j'allais mieux.

Je finis par rejoindre ma famille avec l'aide d'Emmet. La journée se déroula rapidement, à la fois trop vite et en même temps lente. J'aurais voulu rester plus longtemps avec eux mais en même temps l'envie de revoir Bella me hantait.

La conversation sur ma relation avec Bella ne fut plus abordée pour ma plus grande joie.

Le lundi matin, ce fut avec mon père que je regagnais l'hôpital et je crus apercevoir de la déception dans les yeux des employés. Ils n'étaient pas ravis de mon retour. Du moins c'Est-ce que je pensais mais une personne en était ravie et elle ne tarda pas à m le faire voir.

À peine étais-je revenu dans ma chambre et avais échangé quelques mots avec Charles que l'infirmière qui en connaissait pas encore mon côté dragon fit son entrée.

Elle était d'une vulgarité, je n'avais jamais été attiré par ce genre de femme. J'étais quelqu'un de discret, souvent on parlait de moi comme une personne tourmenté. J'aimais les choses simples, les personnes avec de vraies valeurs, et non des poupées gonflables. Je repensais à Bella elle était la personne qui correspondait le mieux à mes critères et dieux sait à quel point ils sont durs à respecter. J'étais quelqu'un d'exigeant si bien qu'à part ma famille, j'avais des difficultés à me lier avec une personne car dès lors où l'un de ses défauts apparaissait je la méprisais.

La Barbie fit donc son entrée pour mon plus grand désespoir. Elle portait une tenue d'infirmière qui d'ordinaire n'était pas là pour mettre les gens en valeur. Un pantalon et un T-shirt d'un vieux rose. Mais elle avait du mettre un pantalon une taille en dessous de la sienne, si bien qu'il la moulait, son T-shirt devait quand a lui être deux tailles trop petit et bien entendu elle ne portait rien sous celui-ci alors qu'à l'accoutumé un T-shirt à manche longue était de rigueur sous l'uniforme. Donc avec un pantalon qui moulait ses formes à un point que ça en devenait vulgaire et un T-shirt véritablement trop mouleur lui aussi qui avait un décolleté pire que les chute du Niagara, la Barbie ressemblait davantage à une prostitué s'apprêtant à aller faire le trottoir plutôt qu'à une infirmière.

Elle s'approcha de moi avec une démarche qu'elle voulait voluptueuse mais son pantalon étriqué lui donnait plutôt un air de babouin quand elle marchait.

_« Bonjour Edward, roucoula-t-elle. »_

Oh mon Dieu la journée allait être longue, pitié.

Je ne lui répondis pas, regagnant mon air hautain mais son sourire ne disparut pas. Elle s'approcha de moi de nouveau pour être beaucoup trop proche à mon goût et vint s'occuper de retaper mes oreillers. Je lui lançais un regard noir et elle me sourit.

La journée se déroula de cette manière tout du long, moi essayant de la repousser et elle et ses avances qui me répugnaient. Mais vint enfin l'arrivée de Bella. Elle était rayonnante comme à son habitude. Elle vint embrasser Charles, puis ce fut mon tour. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage et je vus que Barbie n'était pas heureuse qu'il fut adressé à Bella. La brunette se tourna vers la Barbie et lui sourit.

_« Salut Sophie, heureuse d'avoir repris le travail._

_Oui, comblée, dit-elle en me regardant telle un morceau de gâteau au chocolat. »_

J'attrapais la manche de Bella pour que son visage soit proche du mien et lui glissais à l'oreille ma requête.

_« Pitié débarrasse toi d'elle._

_Je vais effectuer la sortie d'Edward, tu peux te charger de Charles._

_Non, je comptais faire celle d'Edward, étant donné que je me suis occupée de lui toute la journée._

_Ne vous battez pas pour moi, lâcha Charles._

_Excusez moi, lui répondit Bella. »_

Elle sortit de la chambre et Barbie vint vers moi avec mon fauteuil. Je lui lançais un regard à la fois de haine et de peur. Elle n'a pas à poser les mains sur moi. Belle revint vite accompagnée d'une autre infirmière. Charles sourit en voyant la nouvelle arrivante.

_« Renée va s'occuper de vous Charles._

_Oui, avec plaisir, répondit le retraité. »_

Elle emmena rapidement Charles hors de la chambre une fois qu'elle l'eut placé dans son fauteuil et Barbie essayer de me mettre dans le mien.

_« Sophie, dit doucement Bella._

_Quoi, cracha-t-elle._

_Je t'ai dit que j'allais m'occuper d'Edward._

_Tu ne travaille pas ici Bella, tu ne peux décider de qui tu dois t'occuper._

_Toi non plus tu n'as pas à décider, mais Edward m'a été attribué. »_

J'étais aux anges, elle se battait pour s'occuper de moi. Je souriais contre cet échange qui pouvait paraître poli aux premiers abords mais si on regardait bien, la méchanceté était présente.

_« Pourquoi serait-il attribué à toi, tu n'as aucune expérience comme infirmière? »_

Bella se pinça l'arrête du nez, luttant contre un conflit intérieur, elle semblait perdre ce combat et la peur s'immisçait en moi à l'idée que Barbie mette ses sales pattes sur moi.

_« Parce qu'il est mon petit ami? Répondit Bella mais ça avait sonné comme une question. »_

Barbie arrêta de vouloir s'occuper de moi et sortit de la chambre rapidement, vexée. Bella hésitait à lever les yeux vers moi. Moi je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je faisais une danse intérieur dans ma tête tellement j'étais heureux. Même si je savais que ce n'était que mensonge, le seul fait qu'elle puisse dire une telle chose sans en avoir véritablement honte me réchauffa le cœur.

Elle sembla enfin reprendre contenance et ma plaça dans mon fauteuil.

_« Désolée, dit-elle, je n'aurais pas du mentir._

_Ce n'est rien._

_Je ne savais pas comment m'en dépêtrais, elle était coriace et …_

_Merci, la coupais-je._

_De quoi? Demanda-t-elle réellement confuse._

_De m'avoir débarrassé de Barbie. »_

Elle rit au surnom que je lui avais donné et me poussa vers l'extérieur. Seulement à sa question j'aurais aimé répondre que je la remerciais de m'avoir redonné un peu de confiance en moi.

**Avis??**

**Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir.**

**J'espère que je ne vous ai pas déçu.**

**Normalement l'histoire restera du point de vue d'Edward. **

**Bisous =)**

**À bientôt.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Pari

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Nouveau Chapter désolée j'ai mis du temps, c'est vrai qu'il m'en manque en ce moment.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

Chapitre 6:

Nous sortîmes dans le jardin. Le trajet s'était fait dans un silence gêné. D'ordinaire c'était Bella qui entretenait la conversation mais elle semblait mal à l'aise désormais. Je décidais donc d'y remédier.

_« Je te remercie vraiment pour ce que tu as fait Bella._

_Hum, répondit-elle distraitement._

_Ne te sens pas gênée pour si peu._

_Je ne suis pas gênée, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter._

_Vraiment? Demandai-je malicieusement._

_Oui, ce qui me fait peur c'est que ça va se répandre._

_Oh, fis-je blessé, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on croit que tu es avec moi._

_Non, ce n'est pas ça, dit-elle en riant, c'est juste que j'aurai peur de me faire des ennemies._

_Des ennemies, demandai-je confus._

_Oui, avec toute la gent féminine qui te tourne autour, je ne voudrais pas qu'on ait envie de meurtre à mon égard parce que tu es avec moi, quoi que je pourrais en tirer une certaine fierté, rajouta-t-elle songeuse._

_Quoi? M'exclamai-je._

_Non, non rien._

_Si, attends tu pourrais tirer de la fierté à raconter que tu sors avec moi?_

_Et bien, euh… on pourrait changer de sujet ça devient gênant, me répondit-elle intimidée. »_

Depuis que je la connaissais, c'était la première fois qu'elle semblait intimidée. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre et elle évitait mon regard. Elle rougissait et je souriais heureux de la voir déstabilisée pour la première fois. Elle semblait perdue, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour se dépêtrer de cette situation. Pour le première fois depuis que je la connaissais, son côté fragile m'apparaissait.

_« Tu n'aurais pas honte de prétendre être ma petite amie, demandai-je._

_Non, pourquoi? »_

Pour toute réponse je fis un simple geste de la main vers mes jambes. Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

_« C'est quoi cette manie de penser que l'on vaut pas le coup dès qu'on est handicapé, ou malade ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, s'énerva-t-elle, la confiance en soi ça ne se perd pas après un fichu accident à ce que je sache. »_

Elle était vraiment très en colère, elle tournait autour de mon fauteuil tel un lion en cage, brassant l'air de ses mains, alors qu'un flot de paroles sortait de sa bouche. Je la regardais perplexe, elle n'aurait pas honte de sortir avec moi. Un sourire vint fendre mon visage alors que Bella continuait de s'énerver seule.

_« Pourquoi t'énerve-tu, demandai-je en souriant._

_Pourquoi je m'énerve? Parce que ça m'énerve de voir des gens se rabaisser uniquement parce qu'ils ont perdu quelque chose de physique, il y a bien pire._

_Comme quoi, demandai-je doucement elle semblait vraiment en colère._

_Rien laisse tomber. »_

Elle voulut partir de mon champ de vision mais je lui attrapais le poignée et la tirais vers moi. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien et je fixais intensément ses lèvres.

_« Dis moi, lui demandais-je._

_Non, répondit-elle vivement._

_Qu'est-ce que tu caches?_

_Rien._

_Bien sûr que si, tu as l'air de cacher un horrible secret qui semble-t-il t'empêche de voir les choses concrètement._

_De voir les choses concrètement, répéta-t-elle, de nous deux celui qui fausse la vérité ce n'est sûrement pas moi._

_Bien sûr que si._

_Tu m'énerves, lâcha-t-elle._

_C'est pour ça que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec moi, dis-je en souriant._

_Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je sais très bien ce que tu cherches à faire, tu veux m'énerver pour que je te dévoile ce que tu veux savoir, mais j'utilise cette méthode depuis bien longtemps déjà et je ne me laisserais pas avoir._

_Alors tu caches bien quelque chose, mais quoi? Dis-je en réfléchissant un doigt sur le menton._

_Tu ne trouveras pas, dit-elle malicieusement._

_Vraiment?_

_Oui._

_On parie?_

_Non, je ne veux pas parier sur ce genre de chose._

_Alors tu as peur que je le découvre._

_Bien sûr que non._

_Alors parions._

_D'accord qu'est-ce que je gagne?_

_Pourquoi ce serait toi qui gagnerais?_

_Parce que je suis celle qui gagnera._

_Bon alors disons que le gagnant a le droit de demander n'importe quoi à l'autre._

_Hum, ok, n'importe quoi, ça peut aller jusqu'où?_

_Très loin, dis-je en souriant machiavéliquement._

_Cullen, j'espère que ton sens moral te permet d'avoir des limites._

_Rien que tu n'accepteras pas de faire. Du moins que tu ne ferais pas d'ordinaire._

_Ok, ça marche. »_

Sur ces mots, elle me raccompagna à l'intérieur et me replaça dans mon lit, qui ne m'avait pas du tout manqué. Je pensais à ce que je pouvais lui demandais mais je dois avouer que mon esprit qui d'ordinaire était très sain, abritait désormais des idées qui étaient loin du raisonnable. Mais avant de penser à ma récompense, je devais d'abord trouver comment gagner. M'attaquer à Charles pour commencer me semblait être une bonne idée. Il semblait mieux connaître Bella que moi. Alors dès que Bella eut quitter la chambre et nous ait dit au revoir je me décidais à interroger mon colocataire.

_« Charles j'ai quelques questions à vous poser._

_Lesquels?_

_Concernant Bella._

_Cela a un prix._

_Un prix? Demandai-je choqué._

_Effectivement._

_Votre prix sera le mien._

_Hélas, Bella m'a déjà acheté et cela risque de vous coûter cher._

_Je suis prêt à mettre ce qu'il faut._

_Je ne sais pas, répondit le vieillard, trahir la confiance de Bella est quelque chose de très difficile après ce qu'elle a fait pour moi._

_Qu'a-t-elle fait?_

_Comme je disais ça a un prix. »_

Je soupirais et sortis un billet de 100 dollars de mon portefeuille situé dans le tiroir de mon chevet. Le retraité sourit et commença à s'expliquer.

_« Je suis arrivé ici il y a de ça un an et comme tu le sais, je ne suis qu'un vieillard aigri qui grogne et qui mord parfois. Quand elle est arrivée elle a su me remettre à ma place et me faire avoir du respect mon ceux qui s'occupe de moi en me montrant les bon côté de la vie, apprécier les choses simples. Elle est apparue dans ma vie quand j'allais au plus mal et je lui dois beaucoup, d'ailleurs je ne suis pas le seul, beaucoup de malades lui sont reconnaissant._

_Pourquoi fait-elle ça, aider les autres?_

_Comme je l'ai dit je ne trahirai pas sa confiance, c'est tout ce que tu sauras de moi gamin. »_

Je râlais dessus de ne pas en avoir appris davantage alors que mon camarade ne voulait plus me fournir une seule information, disant qu'il en avait déjà trop dit.

_____

J'avais ainsi interrogé presque tous les soignants que je trouvais, ou les malades, cela faisait plusieurs jours que j'essayais d'en savoir plus, mais tout le monde restait dans le secret. Bella était enchantée de voir quelle était en bonne voie de gagner le pari. Elle m'avait fixé une semaine et il ne me restait plus que deux jours avant la fin. J'étais désespéré, je tenais énormément à gagner pour pouvoir lui demander ce que je voulais, même si c'était égoïste. Mais au fond la seule chose qui me motivait au fur et à mesure que les jours défilaient, était de connaître les raisons qui la poussais à s'occuper de nous pauvres malades et handicapés. Je souhaitais connaître ses motivations, à tout prix.

Barbie fit son entrée dans la chambre, même si elle avait moins d'entrain maintenant qu'elle pensait que Bella et moi étions ensemble. C'était quasiment l'une des seules personnes à ne pas avoir subit mes questions. Elle serait peut être plus docile que les autres. Je faisais tout mon possible pour l'amadouer en essayant d'être charmant. Je lui fis un timide auquel elle répondit par une grimace qu'elle aurait voulu sexy?? Je me le demandais sincèrement car je faillis grimacer à mon tour en la voyant essayer de paraître charmeuse. Je regrettais de suite mon geste, mais ma curiosité et la volonté de gagner ce stupide pari l'emportait sur mon soudain blocage.

Je décidais de commençais doucement pour avoir ce que je voulais sans être démasqué. Je lui souris de nouveau et je regrettais de nouveau mon geste. Elle était tellement, tellement, tellement… tout ce que je n'aimais pas. Je me donnais du courage et me lançais.

_« Belle journée, lançais-je d'une voix harmonieuse. »_

J'aurais décidément pu trouver une meilleure réplique mais cette fille ne m'inspirait guère. Elle sembla tout de même ravie que je l'intéresse à elle et que je lui adresse la parole. C'est évident qu'elle préférait cela à mon mutisme habituel.

_« Oui, mais vous n'êtes pas encore sorti, alors si vous le souhaitez je peux vous emmener dehors._

_Oui, ce serait gentil, mis tutoyez moi, je me sens vieux avec le vouvoiement._

_Alors fais de même. »_

Ce flirt me plaisait que très peu, je me demandais s'il mettais déjà arriver de flirter aussi ouvertement surtout avec une personne qui me répugnait tant. Avec Bella je le faisais sans m'en rendre compte. Elle vint alors me placer dans mon fauteuil pour me pousser dehors jusqu'au jardin. Quand elle avait posé ses mains sur moi, j'avais ressentit un frisson de dégoût. De plus elle avait laissé ses pattes sur moi beaucoup plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait.

Durant toute la durée de notre échange et jusqu'au moment où je quittais la chambre, Charles m'a observé soupçonneux. Il se doutait de mon intention.

Une fois dehors je commençais mon interrogatoire par des choses futiles. Elle aimait parler d'elle ce n'était donc pas une tache ardue. Je la questionnais sur son métier et ensuite sur ses collègues, les relations qu'elle entretenait avec elle, puis je vins sur le sujet qui m'intéressait tant, Bella.

_« Tu n'as pas l'air de t'entendre très bien avec Bella. »_

Elle grimaça lorsque je prononçais son prénom. Je me doutais qu'elle n'allait pas cracher son venin en connaissance de cause. Pour elle, Bella était ma petite amie, elle n'aurait pas dit des choses désagréables à son sujet devant moi.

_« On ne s'est pas toujours très bien entendu._

_Pourquoi, demandai-je._

_Il y a des gens qui ne sont pas compatibles._

_Oui, je comprend, elle travaille ici depuis moins longtemps que toi._

_Non, elle est arrivée peu après moi, mais elle était à l'hôpital déjà quand je suis arrivée._

_Ah bon, elle était patiente ici?_

_Non, mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça, elle ne t'en a pas parlé? »_

Elle me regardait en plissant les yeux cherchant la faille.

_« Non, Bella ne parle pas beaucoup, mais je souhaitais savoir pourquoi vous vous entendez si peu. Comme vous êtes arrivées au même moment, ça aurait pu créer des liens._

_Non, mais elle n'était pas patiente ici._

_Alors que faisait-elle à l'hôpital?_

_Son frère y était, elle s'occupait de lui, elle était là non stop. Et après elle a décidé de venir aider les gens, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, elle n'a aucun respect pour les patients, elle les traite comme des gens normaux, comme ses amis._

_Oui, dis-je, mais son frère était là pour quoi?_

_Un accident de voiture il me semble, d'ailleurs c'est étrange qu'elle ne soit pas plus affectée que tu sois ici parce que tu te retrouves dans la même situation que son frère._

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_

_Il s'est retrouvé paralysée des membres inférieurs, comme toi._

_Et son frère a quitté l'hôpital il y a combien de temps?_

_Son frère est décédé presque un an après son arrivé, il y a eu des complications. »_

J'étais stupéfait par les révélations de Barbie, je laissais mes yeux vagabonder autour de moi, pour essayer d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de me révéler et mes yeux tombèrent sur Bella. Elle était à ma droite à quelques mètres. Elle nous avait entendu, ses yeux brillaient à cause des larmes qui perlaient en leur coin. Je regrettais aussitôt de m'être mêlé de sa vie.

**Avis??**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Un peu de découverte sur son passé.**

**Bisous =)**

**À bientôt.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Un pas en avant

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Un chapitre très court je vous l'accorde. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Nous deux amis se rapprochent.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

Chapitre 7: Un pas en avant

_J'étais stupéfait par les révélations de Barbie, je laissais mes yeux vagabonder autour de moi, pour essayer d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de me révéler et mes yeux tombèrent sur Bella. Elle était à ma droite à quelques mètres. Elle nous avait entendu, ses yeux brillaient à cause des larmes qui perlaient en leur coin. Je regrettais aussitôt de m'être mêlé de sa vie._

Je la regardais s'éloigner presque en courant. C'était comme si j'avais reçu un coup de poignard en plein cœur, elle souffrait et cela par ma faute. Barbie ne sembla pas avoir remarqué mon trouble ni l'apparition de Bella car elle continuait de parler. Je lui dis que je voulais rentrer, peut-être trop sèchement car son sourire se figea et elle me mena hâtivement vers ma chambre.

Quand j'y pénétrais, Bella était là avec Charles, elle souriait mais je pouvais percevoir cette onde de tristesse qui ne la quittait pas. Je baissais la tête quand elle se tourna pour m'observer. Barbie me remit dans mon lit.

Une infirmière passa chercher Charles pour qu'il sorte et il ne restait plus que Barbie, Bella et moi. Bella ne parla pas, ne vint pas me dire bonjour comme à son habitude. Elle était devant la fenêtre observant le milieu extérieur. Alors que Barbie continuait son monologue.

Je ne sais combien de temps passa avant qu'elle ne daigne quitter sa fenêtre et venir vers moi. Elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil adjacent à mon lit et un soupire lui échappa. Elle semblait torturée et c'est comme si on s'acharnait à m'enfoncer plus profondément ce fichu poignard.

_« Sophie, tu peux nous laisser, demanda Bella. »_

Barbie sortit en trainant des pieds, furieuse. Je n'osais pas la regarder pourtant je sentais son regard sur moi, comme s'il me transperçait.

_« Alors que veux-tu, me demanda-t-elle une fois Barbie sortie._

_Pardon?_

_Tu es censé me demander ce que tu veux, je t'écoute._

_Écoute Bella, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne pensais pas à mal, je ne pensais pas qe ça aurait pris autant d'ampleur. Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes._

_Mais je ne te déteste pas._

_Si, je le vois. Tu m'en veux._

_Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux._

_J'ai manipulé Barbie. »_

Elle rit à l'appellation. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de venir fendre mon visage en entendant son rire. Douce mélodie à mes oreilles.

_« Ce n'est pas à Barbie que j'en veux, mais à moi._

_Je ne comprends pas._

_J'ai été attristé que tu sois mis au courant par quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'aurais jamais du faire ce stupide pari. J'aurai du te le dire par moi-même, c'était à moi de t'en parler et à personne d'autre. C'est mon histoire._

_Alors tu ne m'en veux pas?_

_Tout dépend ce que tu vas me demander. Tu y as déjà réfléchi?_

_Oui._

_Je t'écoute._

_Et bien, vu que j'ai le droit de sortir de cette hôpital le weekend, j'aurais souhaité le passer avec toi._

_Avec moi, s'étonna-t-elle._

_Oui, tu es la seule personne qui ne me voit pas comme un handicapé à part entière, maintenant je comprends pourquoi. Alors j'aimerai revivre un moment en me sentant normal. »_

Elle posa son index sur son menton et fit mine de réfléchir.

_« Je ne sais pas Edward, tu sais tout un weekend, c'est long, devoir te supporter toi et tes sautes d'humeur, pitié. »_

Je me sentis vexé, j'essayais de réprimer cette tristesse qui montait en moi. Mon cœur devint lourd. Je sentais son regard sur moi, mais n'osais pas relever les yeux vers elle.

_« Arrête de te torturer, je plaisantais, bien sûr que j'accepte. De toute façon j'aurais passé le weekend ici avec toi, alors si je peux te faire sortir d'ici le temps de quelques jours, ce sera avec plaisir. »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, heureux.

* * *

Les deux derniers jours avant le weekend passèrent trop lentement à mon goût même si la présence de Bella m'aidait à transformer les heures en minutes voire en seconde tellement les moments en sa compagnie étaient agréables.

Vint enfin le vendredi, en fin d'après midi, j'étais telle une pile électrique, ou un gamin le matin de noël. J'étais tellement excité. J'attendais avec impatience de pouvoir quitter l'hôpital et de passer presque trois jours avec elle.

Je me demandais comment ça allait se passer. Nous avions un peu galéré pour que je puisse passer le weekend avec elle. Mon père n'était pas d'accord, je ne voulais pas lui demander connaissant déjà sa réponse, mais Bella avait par-dessus tout voulu avoir son accord. J'avais donc jouer la carte « maman » et mon père avait cédé. Sur le dossier de sortie il était écrit que j'étais chez mes parents. Mais d'ordinaire, je n'avais pas besoin d'infirmière, car mon père était là et ma mère s'occuper de moi, mais cher Bella je ne savais pas comment ça allait se passer, la toilette tout ça. Je n'osais pas y penser pour le moment, ne voyant que le côté positif. Je dormais chez Bella, quand je lui avais demandé si je pouvais passé le weekend avec elle, j'avais omis de penser à ceci. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'accepterait chez elle. Cela faisait que quelques semaines que nous nous connaissions.

Nous venions de passer les portes de l'hôpital et je sentis comme une vague de libération une fois dehors. Elle me poussa jusqu'à sa voiture où elle avait déjà déposé mes affaires. Devant moi se tenait une mustang gris métallisée avec des rayures bleues sur le devant. Je fus ébahi devant un tel engin. Bella m'observait en souriant fièrement.

_« Tu t'attendais à quoi, demanda-t-elle._

_Je ne sais pas mais, pas à ça, quelle année?_

_1967._

_Tu as du la payer une fortune._

_Non, mon meilleur ami est mécano, je n'ai pas déboursé un sou. Cadeau pour mes 20 ans._

_J'aimerai avoir un tel ami. »_

Elle sourit de nouveau et nous montâmes en voiture. Le trajet ne dura que quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne se gare devant un petit immeuble assez ancien.

_« D'ordinaire je viens à pied, mais là je voulais t'impressionner avec ma voiture._

_Et bien, tu n'as pas raté. »_

Nous descendîmes avant d'entrer dans le hall de l'immeuble et d'appeler un ascenseur. J'étais pressé de découvrir où elle vivait, d'enfin connaître plus de chose sur elle, elle est tellement mystérieuse. Nous arrivâmes devant une porte où un petit paillasson y était déposé, « bienvenue » était écrit en français.

_« Tu parles français, demandai-je._

_Je suis française. »_

Je fus surpris. À maintes reprises, je m'étais imaginé qu'elle avait des origines, mais j'avais d'abord pensé à l'Italie à cause de son nom. Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle était française.

Elle nous fit rentrer et me fit faire une visite rapide. Ce n'était pas grand, mais ce n'était pas minuscule non plus. Elle avait deux chambres, dont une qui servait de bureau. Une salle d'eau qui les reliait et une cuisine ouverte sur le salon. Et à ma plus grande surprise un piano trônait au milieu du salon. Je fis rouler mon fauteuil vers l'instrument et fis glisser mes doigts sur son long. Bella était sortie cherché mes sacs. Je laissais de côté l'objet et refis un tour dans l'appartement. La décoration était sobre. Des photos en noir et blanc décoraient les murs, un canapé noir et un fauteuil, le salon était dans le noir et blanc, alors que la cuisine d'un vert pomme contrastait complètement. Cela donnait un côté rétro. Je m'arrêtais à sa chambre elle aussi dans les ton vert, mais le bleu y avait sa place. Je pénétrais dans la pièce et Bella m'y rejoignis.

_« Ta chambre est de l'autre côté Edward, dit-elle le sourire dans la voix._

_Oh je suis déçu moi qui pensait que tu allais me prêter ton lit._

_Rêve pas trop, je partage mon appart mais pas mon lit. »_

Je souris et quitter la chambre pour aller dans celle voisine. Elle contrastait avec la sienne. Elle semblait moins cosy, peut-être à cause du bureau et de l'énorme dressing qui y étaient, mais elle avait une âme. Je remarquais une grande bibliothèque avec un énorme fauteuil à côté. Un mannequin était posé près du dressing sur lequel trônait une robe dans les ton bleu nuit. J'aurais aimé voir Bella dans cette robe.

Nous quittâmes ensuite les chambres et rejoignîmes le salon.

_« Que veux-tu manger, demanda-t-elle._

_J'espère que tu ne veux pas m'empoisonner._

_Douterais-tu de mes talents de cuisinières._

_Non, c'est juste que ça m'étonne que tu saches cuisiner, enfin peut-être ne sais-tu que faire cuire des pâtes._

_Ne me sous estime pas Cullen._

_Non, je suis juste étonné, je découvre de plus en plus de chose de toi et ça m'épate._

_Oh, mais tu n'as encore rien vu._

_Je n'attends que ça. »_

**Avis??**

**Je suis désolée pour ce petit chapitre, c'est en quelque sorte un chapitre transitoire en attendant le prochain qui n'en sera que meilleur (du moins, je l'espère).**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Bisous =)**

**A bientôt.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Passage à l'acte?

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Coucou, alors j'ai deux nouvelles à vous annoncer aujourd'hui. Une bonne et une mauvaise.

La bonne la voici, c'Est-ce Nouveau chapitre, avec attention roulement de tambours… du lemon. Quand à la mauvaise vous la saurez à la fin.

Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Un grand merci à toutes vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir à chaque fois =)

Bonne lecture =)

**Chapitre 8 : Passage à l'acte?**

**Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Elle savait cuisiner, et je ne lui aurais jamais avoué mais elle cuisinait presque aussi bien que ma mère. Après le repas, nous fîmes la vaisselle. Je me chargeais d'essuyer.**

**Par la suite, Bella m'emmena vers la salon.**

_**« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder, me demanda-t-elle.**_

_**Une soirée DVD, demandai-je.**_

_**Tu t'attendais à quoi?**_

_**Une sortie en boîte, dans les bars, enfin ce que les jeunes de notre âge font.**_

_**Je te signale que les jeunes de notre âge regardent des DVD. Mais si tu veux aller en boîte je ne te retiens pas. »**_

**Elle se dirigea vers la grande étagère où trônait les films. Elle en choisit quelque uns et se laissa ensuite retomber sur le canapé. Elle lut les pochettes avant de poser son regard sur moi.**

_**« T'es encore là, t'es pas déjà sur les pistes de danse, rit-elle.**_

_**Très drôle, aide moi s'il te plait. »**_

**Elle se leva et me porta jusqu'au canapé. Une fois installé, elle mit un film dans le lecteur et vint s'installer près de moi, même très près.**

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu as mis? Demandai-je.**_

_**Un long dimanche de fiançailles.**_

_**Je ne connais pas.**_

_**C'est un film français. »**_

**Au nom du film, j'avais pensé à une histoire d'amour cucu. Mais je fus vite absorbé par le film. Dans le film, la fille était handicapé par sa jambe et malgré tout ça ne l'empêchait pas de vivre et surtout d'aimer. Bella était littéralement absorbée par le film et après à peine une demi heure, elle vint poser sa tête sur mes genoux. Au début je m'étais raidis face à ce geste et je n'osais plus respirer. Puis j'appréciais ce moment et sans que je m'en rende compte, mes doigts glissaient dans ses cheveux.**

**Le film se finit sans que je m'en rende compte. J'étais perdu dans la contemplation de Bella. Elle resta encore un moment positionnée ainsi sur mes genoux quand le film fut fini.**

**Puis elle finit par se relever, m'offrant un merveilleux sourire. Elle posa sa main sur mon genou pour se relever et une décharge électrique m'électrifia tout le corps.**

_**« Allez dodo.**_

_**Déjà, demandai-je tel un enfant de 5 ans. »**_

**Mon côté puéril refaisait beaucoup surface en sa présence.**

**Elle me sourit, levant les yeux au ciel et vint me replacer dans ma chaise roulante pour m'amener jusqu'à la chambre d'ami. Elle me déposa sur le lit. Et elle me détailla de la tête aux pieds.**

_**« Je suppose que tu ne dors pas tout habillé. T'as un pyjama, quelque chose?**_

_**Je dors toujours en boxer. »**_

**Je crus voir ses yeux s'écarquiller à ma réponse, mais elle reprit vite contenance. Elle attrapa alors le rebord de mon T-shirt et commença à me le lever. Ce fut à moi d'écarquiller les yeux. Je stoppais son geste en attrapant ses mains. Elle fronça les sourcils.**

_**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Me demanda-t-elle.**_

_**Je peux le faire seul.**_

_**Oh, excuse moi, pendant une minute j'ai cru que tu avais ravalé ta fierté et que tu étais prêt à accepter de l'aide.**_

_**Je ne veux pas te mettre dans l'embarras.**_

_**Oh, mais tu ne me mets pas dans l'embarras Cullen, j'aime admirer ton corps, lâcha-t-elle en riant, mais ne t'inquiète pas demain pour ta toilette j'aurais de quoi me rincer l'œil. »**_

**Sur ses mots, elle quitta la chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle. Je ne fus même pas capable de répliquer. Je devais avoir l'air d'un sombre idiot. J'avais presque omis cette partie. Des images affluèrent alors dans ma tête et je fus soudain beaucoup trop à l'étroit dans mon boxer. Depuis l'accident, je n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir avoir de nouveau une vie sexuelle. Mais rien que de m'imaginer avec Bella, j'en avais vraiment très envie. J'attendais presque le lendemain avec impatience. **_**Pervers**_**.**

**Je dormis très mal, évidemment avec toutes ces pensées obscènes qui affluées et cette tric qui ne se calmait pas. **

**Je fus réveillé le lendemain par du bruit dans la cuisine. Je passais mon jean et mis un T-shirt avant de me hisser dans mon fauteuil seul, comme elle me l'avait appris et je la rejoignis. Une délicieuse odeur embaumée la pièce. Elle m'entendit arriver et se retourna sourire aux lèvres. Elle portait un short de pyjama qui montrait ses longues jambes et un débardeur qui moulait parfaitement sa poitrine. J'essayais de ravaler ces images qui recommençaient leur assaut dans ma tête en essayant de me focaliser sur son visage. Mais ça ne m'aida pas. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille et ça lui donnait un côté incroyablement sexy. La voir ainsi habillé la changeait par rapport au jean large et T-shirt qu'elle arborait d'ordinaire. **

_**« Pancakes, demanda-t-elle enthousiasme. »**_

**Je lui souris en guise de réponse et nous nous installâmes à table. C'était divinement bon. Le repas m'aida à me changer les idées, c'est-à-dire à ne plus penser à Bella nue dans mon lit.**

_**« Alors bien dormi, demanda-t-elle.**_

_**Très bien oui.**_

_**Menteur.**_

_**Ok pas si bien que ça.**_

_**Pourquoi, le lit n'était pas confortable, quelque chose t'a dérangé? Dis moi si je peux faire quelque chose, s'inquiéta-t-elle.**_

_**Non, c'est juste que je n'ai pu l'habitude ne pas dormir dans un endroit ou j'ai mes repères. »**_

**J'aurai aimé lui dire que la seule chose qui me manquait c'était qu'elle ne dormait pas avec moi.**

_**« Alors quel est le programme aujourd'hui? La questionnai-je.**_

_**Et bien, il faut que je passe à l'hôpital cet après midi, que je fasse un tour à la fac et ensuite on fait ce que tu veux. Ah et j'ai invité tes frères et sœurs à dîner ce soir.**_

_**Quoi?**_

_**Oui, ils étaient déçus de ne pas te voir, alors je leur ai proposé de venir manger.**_

_**Tu n'aurais pas du.**_

_**Mai ça me fait plaisir. Bon sinon que veux-tu faire?**_

_**Je ne sais pas.**_

_**Hier, tu critiquais le fait que je ne fasse rien qu'une jeune de mon âge ferait, alors qu'est-ce que feraient des jeunes de notre âge un samedi après midi?**_

_**Jouer au foot.**_

_**Ouais, ça risque d'être difficile, je suis nul dans ce genre de sport.**_

_**C'est moi qui suis en fauteuil roulant et c'est toi qui parle de difficulté à jouer.**_

_**Et alors plein d'handicapé font du sport. Moi je suis handicapée du sport depuis toujours, alors pas de sport. Bon on ira se boire un café, sortir un peu se balader jusqu'à ce que tu trouves une idée.**_

_**T'as toujours réponse à tout. »**_

**Elle me sourit, victorieuse. Tout une après midi avec elle. Je souriait malgré moi.**

_**Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais c'est l'heure du bain, dit-elle comme pour un enfant de 5 ans. »**_

**Je râlais après le ton maternel qu'elle venait d'utiliser. Mais je la suivis dans la salle de bain. Elle était en train de faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Elle tourna vers moi, s'appuyant contre la baignoire derrière elle et me détailla.**

_**« Ton heure est venue Cullen, dit-elle d'un voix suave. »**_

**Je déglutis péniblement. Elle se pencha vers moi, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes. Putain, ce que j'aimerai avoir encore mes jambes valides, l'attraper d'un coup sec et de la prendre, là ici et maintenant.**

**Elle se mit à rire, à ma grande surprise.**

_**« Edward, m'appela-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.**_

_**Hum? Fut tout ce que je réussis à répondre. »**_

**Elle posa alors ses mains sur mes cuisses, rapprochant davantage son visage du mien.**

_**« Déshabille toi, me glissa-t-elle à l'oreille tel un murmure. »**_

**Elle se releva doucement et quitta la salle de bain. Je me rendis alors compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je restais ainsi. Mais elle revint alors dans la pièce, coupa l'eau et m'observa un moment après avoir relevé un sourcil perplexe.**

_**« Je croyais que tu pouvais le faire seul?**_

_**De… quoi? Bégayai-je.**_

_**Te déshabiller. »**_

**Elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils, ne comprenant pas mon trouble. Puis doucement elle s'approcha de moi et attrapa le bord de mon T-shirt qu'elle fit passer au dessus de ma tête. Ses mains froides effleurèrent mon torse et je grondais malgré moi, face au désir qui commençait à me consumer. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et il m'en fallut de peu pour ne pas perdre le contrôle.**

_**« Ça va? »**_

**Je ne lui répondis pas. Elle se rapprocha alors davantage de moi, nos yeux ne se quittaient pas. Je fixais alors intensément ses lèvres. De mon pouce je redessinais alors le contour de sa bouche. Et mes doigts allaient dans ses cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux sous mon contact et elle posa une de ses mains sur mon torse. Alors que je croyais qu'elle allait me repousser, elle rouvrit les yeux et planta son regard dans le mien. J'y perçus le désir, alors sans me faire prier je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit avidement à mon baiser et très vite je demandais l'accès à sa bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Elle glissa son autre main que m nuque et fit glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Un gémissement lui échappa et cela fit remonter en moi un grognement. D'un main je ramenais son corps près du mien. Mais ça ne me suffisait pas, il me fallait plus de contact, beaucoup plus. Je stoppais le baiser et du regard lui montrait la baignoire. Elle ne sembla pas vraiment comprendre, puis elle m'enleva mon pantalon et m'aida à me mettre dans la baignoire. Quand sa main effleura mon érection, un autre grognement m'échappa. Un fois assis dans le bain, Bella me rejoignit toute habillée. Elle se plaça entre mes jambes.**

**Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule, et j'embrassais la moindre parcelle de peau à laquelle j'avais accès. Elle m'attrapa alors les mains et les plaça sur son corps. Quand je la ramenais plus près de mon corps, elle eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant mon érection contre le bas de son dos. Je passais alors ma main sous son débardeur, doucement pour voir si elle ne s'offusquait pas. Et je pris l'un de ses seins dans ma main. Elle pencha davantage la tête en arrière et je ne me fis pas prié pour embrasser, sucer et mordre son cou. Je retirais alors son débardeur et malaxais sa poitrine avidement. Elle gémissais de plaisir sous mes doigts.**

**Et alors que l'une de mes mains restait sur sa poitrine, je fis glisser mon autre main sous son short et commençais à caresser ses plis intimes.**

_**« Je te veux Edward, je te veux en moi. »**_

**Je fis alors glisser deux doigts en elle fortement et elle gémis plus fortement. Je fis plusieurs va et vient dans son vagin de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Puis de mon pouce je vins torturer son bouton de plaisir et elle jouit autour de mes doigts.**

**Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant que sa respiration ne redevienne normale. Elle se releva à ma plus grande déception, mais heureusement elle se replaça entre mes jambes mais face à moi.**

**Elle me souriait comme jamais elle ne m'avait sourit, et j'étais heureux de savoir que c'était grâce à moi.**

_**« Merci.**_

_**Mais de rien, ce fut un plaisir, lui répondis-je. »**_

**Elle vint m'embrasser. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui de tout à l'heure, elle semblait pressée. Elle laissa une de ses mains glisser sur mon torse, vers mes abdominaux et ensuite elle la passa sous mon boxer, attrapant fermement mon membre durcit par le plaisir. Je crus presque venir instantanément sous ses doigts. Elle rompit notre baiser.**

_**« J'aimerai t'avoir en moi Edward, que tu me fasses l'amour. »**_

**Je la regardais perplexe alors qu'elle sortait de la baignoire, toute ruisselante, sa poitrine à nu. Elle me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Je dégoulinais d'eau alors qu'elle me replaçait dans mon fauteuil. L'incompréhension était présente dans mon esprit. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Et lorsqu'elle me mena vers sa chambre, j'eus comme une lumière qui s'alluma au dessus de ma tête. Elle avait vraiment envie de moi. Malgré le fait que je sois un handicapé moteur, elle s'en moquait, elle voulait de moi. J'aurai vraiment aimé la rencontrer avant l'accident, ne pas être monté dans cette foutu voiture, que l'accident n'ait pas eu lieu. Ma vie était remplie de j'aurai du et de si. Et pourtant je commençais à percevoir une nouvelle vie malgré mon handicap, quelqu'un qui m'accepte tel que je suis. Quelqu'un que j'aimerai et qui m'aimera.**

**Elle me sortit de mes réflexions quand elle voulut me positionner sur le lit. Tout cela n'avait plus rien de spontané, je la voulais, elle me voulait.**

**Une fois allongé sur le lit, elle vint se positionner à mes côtés.**

**Elle se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement la mâchoire. Sa main caressait mon torse et descendait de plus en plus bas. Je lui attrapais alors vivement la main, tandis qu'elle me regardait une lueur d'incompréhension perçant dans se yeux.**

_**« Tu es certaine, que c'Est-ce que tu veux?**_

_**Mais oui, bien sûr, pourquoi?**_

_**Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça par… pitié. »**_

**Elle me frappa vivement le torse et se releva.**

_**« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me jettes à la figure que tu es handicapé. Je m'en moque, si tu savais quand j'en ai rien à foutre, s'énerva-t-elle.**_

_**Bella, l'appelai-je doucement. »**_

**Elle se retourna vers moi, et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je me redressais sur le lit afin d'être à la même hauteur qu'elle. Je lui pris la main et embrassais sa paume.**

_**« Bella, je ne veux pas que tu regrettes. Ce n'est pas seulement parce que j'ai peur des motivations qui te poussent à faire ça, mais ça aura beaucoup de conséquences.**_

_**Mes motivations, répéta-t-elle, mes motivations Edward, c'est juste que j'ai appris à te connaître, que j'ai envie de mieux te connaître et que tu es vraiment quelqu'un qui me plait vraiment, avec ou sans ton handicap, je m'en fiche. »**_

**J'allais répondre, mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps, car ses lèvres se retrouvaient de nouveau sur les miennes. J'avais l'impression qu'elle essayait de faire ressentir tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi dans ce simple baiser.**

**Elle passa alors au dessus de moi. Créant une friction entre nos deux sexes. Elle rompit le baiser et alors qu'elle m'embrassait dans le cou, je m'occupait soigneusement de sa poitrine. Elle tremblait à cause de nos corps trempés.**

_**« J'ai besoin de toi, me murmura-t-elle.**_

_**Moi aussi, j'aimerai te sentir davantage. »**_

**Elle me retira alors mon caleçon, alors que je lui retirai son short. Plus aucune barrière n'entravait à nos intentions. Elle prit alors mon sexe dans sa main et après avoir soulevait le bassin, elle s'empala sur mon membre durcit. Un gémissement de bien être nous échappa. Elle resta immobile un moment, le temps que son corps s'adapte. Puis elle se souleva et fit de nouveau glisser mon corps en elle.**

_**« Putain, jurai-je. »**_

**Elle vint m'embrasser et elle commença alors à danser sur moi alors que je malaxais avidement sa poitrine. Je n'allais pas tardé à venir et je voulais la voir jouir avant, je sentais qu'elle n'était pas loin. Je glissais une main entre nos deux corps joints et pinçais entre mes deux doigts son paquet de nerf. Elle jouit alors fortement, ses parois se resserrant autour de mon membre et je vins juste après elle. Elle s'effondra sur moi après s'être retirée. Je la plaçais contre mon torse et la serrais fortement en l'embrassant.**

**Elle s'endormit dans mes bras et je ne tardais pas à rejoindre moi aussi les bras de Morphée. En espérant que tout cela ne soit pas un rêve et qu'en me réveillant elle soit toujours là près de moi.**

**Avis??**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, parce que ça été relativement difficile de créée ce lemon. **

**Bon sinon j'attends vos avis si vous pensez que ceci n'est qu'un rêve ou que ça s'est réellement passé. **

**Et la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'avec mes exams début Janvier je ne pourrais malheureusement plus écrire pendant ces vacances. Voilà j'espère que vous vous contenterez de ce chapitre durant les vacances.**

**Bisous =)**

**À bientôt.**


	9. Chapter 9 : Catch me if you can

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews elles me font vraiment plaisir.

Alors voilà le chapitre tant attendu. Je sais que je vous ai fait beaucoup languir et je m'en excuse, seulement je pensais avoir du temps à moi et je n'en ai pas vraiment. J'ai passé pas mal de temps à écrire mon OS pour le concours de Bloody Valentine alors j'ai un peu délaissé mes autres fic.

J'espère que vous ne me tuerez pas pour ce qui va suivre.

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

**Chapitre 9: **

**Je fus réveillé par une porte qui claque. Je sursautais alors que je voyais Bella gesticuler autour de moi.**

_**« Edward, Edward, ça va? »**_

**Je ne répondais pas, cherchant d'où venait l'air inquiet sur son visage. Elle tenait mon visage entre ses mains. Je ne quittais pas ses yeux, alors qu'elle semblait toujours aussi inquiète. Elle ne cessait de me demander comment j'allais. Je finis par attraper ses mains et lui dire que j'allais bien.**

_**« Tu m'as fait peur, tu ne répondais pas quand je t'appelais, je suis donc entrée et tu avais la tête sous l'eau. Tu es sûr que ça va? »**_

**Et là, je me rendis compte que j'étais dans la baignoire, nu, que Bella me tenait fortement le visage au dessus de l'eau et que j'avais rêvé.**

_**« Ca va, mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici?**_

_**Et bien tu es chez moi, pour le weekend tu te souviens?**_

_**Oui, je veux dire qu'est-ce que je fais dans la baignoire seul?**_

_**Tu es sûr que ça va? Tu m'inquiètes, tu veux que j'appelle ton père.**_

_**Non, non, mais je ne me souviens pas avoir été dans la baignoire.**_

_**Si, je t'ai aidé à te mettre dans la baignoire et je t'ai laissé seul. Pour une fois tu n'as pas râlé pour que je t'aide.**_

_**Et merde, ça semblait si réel, lâchai-je.**_

_**De quoi parle-tu?**_

_**Non, rien, ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis juste endormi. »**_

**Elle fronça les sourcils, se détendant un peu. Et elle m'aida à sortir du bain. Ses mains sur mon corps m'envoyèrent des coups de jus qui allèrent directement dans mon bas ventre. Elle me fit asseoir sur une chaise près de la baignoire et enroula comme elle pouvait un drap de bain autour de mon corps. Merci, cela permettait de cacher mon érection naissante. Je n'en revenais pas de mettre ainsi assoupi dans l'eau, et surtout d'avoir rêvé une telle chose. Comme si ça pouvait être vrai. Je soupirais de mécontentement et cela ne lui échappa pas. Elle me regarda, une expression perplexe sur son si jolie visage.**

_**« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé durant ses deux minutes où tu avais la tête sous l'eau, mais tu es vraiment étrange, Edward as-tu tenté de tuer?**_

_**Mais non, Bella, bien sûr que non.**_

_**J'espère, dit-elle dans un souffle. »**_

**Après cet épisode, une tension fut présente entre nous. Bella m'épiait, me regardant sans cesse du coin de l'œil, elle semblait toujours inquiète. Une fois que nous fûmes tous deux habillés et lavés, nous nous préparâmes à sortir. Bella devait passer à sa fac et elle voulait que je l'accompagne.**

**Nous y allâmes à pied. Nous marchions tranquillement et cette tension qu'on aurait pu trancher au couteau était toujours présente.**

_**« Que fais-tu comme étude, lui demandai-je.**_

_**Littérature et musique.**_

_**Tu joue d'un instrument, demandai-je surpris.**_

_**Oui, du violon en particulier.**_

_**Tu ne me l'as jamais dit.**_

_**Mais tu ne me l'as jamais demandé, éluda-t-elle.**_

_**Oui, tu connais mon côté égocentrique, dis-je avec sarcasme. »**_

**Elle rit et je me joignis à elle. Nous arrivions devant une grande bâtisse qui devait être son université. Nous pénétrâmes dans un bâtiment, qui semblait être un dortoir et arrivâmes devant la chambre 5.**

_**« C'était mon ancienne chambre, me dit-elle avant de frapper à la porte, ça ne fait que quelques temps que j'ai mon appartement. »**_

**Une jeune femme brune à lunettes nous ouvrit et elle sauta au cou de Bella.**

_**« Ah Bella, je suis heureuse de te voir.**_

_**Moi aussi, Angela mais on s'est vu il y a à peine quelques jours.**_

_**Oui, mais tu m'as manqué.**_

_**Angela, je te présente Edward, Edward Angela mon ancienne colocataire.**_

_**Enchantée, me dit-elle, Bella m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.**_

_**De même, j'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas dit que du mal de moi alors.**_

_**Non, je te rassure plus de bien que de mal. »**_

**Les deux femmes rirent en cœur, alors que j'essayais de percevoir ce qu'elle voulait dire par ses mots.**

**Bella récupéra une paire de clés dans son ancienne chambre et nous quittâmes Angela. Ensuite, elle nous mena vers un autre bâtiment pour s'arrêter devant une salle. Je fronçais les sourcils quand je lus sur la porte les inscriptions dorés qui indiquaient « salle de musique ».**

**Alors que je m'apprêtais à protester, Bella me poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce et vint m'installer devant le piano.**

**Je tournais vivement la tête vers elle pour la dévisager. Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant de laisser un sourire s'échapper de ses lèvres.**

_**« Si tu jouais, proposa-t-elle.**_

_**Je ne joue plus.**_

_**Même pour moi? »**_

**Elle avait plongé ses yeux dans les miens, et arborait un air sérieux qui m'étonna. L'intensité de son regard me fit perdre pied et je me retournais vivement vers l'instrument en posant délicatement mes doigts sur les touches.**

**Une boule vint se former dans mon estomac, comme à chaque fois que je devais jouer devant une salle remplie. Et sans que je m'en rende compte, que les notes du morceau de **_**Chopin, Fantaisies impromptues **_**vinrent se faire entendre. Je me laissais emporter. Une fois le morceau terminé, je n'osais plus me retourner vers Bella, voilà des mois que je n'avais pas joué et devoir entendre un jugement serait difficile. Je ressentis une douce pression sur mes épaules.**

_**« C'était magnifique, ton talent est exceptionnel. »**_

**Je ne répondis pas, ne désirant pas entretenir ce genre de conversation.**

_**« Arrête de penser que ton fauteuil t'empêche de faire ce que tu veux, ça te détruira et je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi. »**_

**Elle retira ses mains de mes épaules et quitta la pièce. J'essayais en vain de comprendre la signification exacte de ses paroles en faisant au mieux pour ne pas laisser empiéter mes rêves sur la réalité. Je ne voulais pas fonder de faux espoirs, pourtant sa voix résonnait dans ma tête et la seule chose qui en ressortait était: elle tient à moi.**

**Je finis par me décider à quitter cette instrument qui était mon passe temps favoris par le passé et rejoignis Bella dans le couloir. Elle était adossée à un mur, les yeux clos, cherchant à échapper à un souvenir douloureux. Quand elle entendit les roues de mon fauteuil fouler le sol du corridor, elle ouvrit les yeux et l'espace d'un instant j'y perçus de la tristesse, une émotion qu'elle n'affichait que rarement en ma présence, comme si cela lui était interdit. Elle se ressaisit rapidement et après m'avoir envoyé un sourire, me poussa vers la sortie en me parlant de choses futiles, qui m'intéressaient guère après ce qu'elle venait de me dévoiler.**

* * *

**Nous avions été à l'hôpital et les soignants furent effrayés à l'idée que je rentre plus tôt. Nous étions passés voir Charles et les autres patients que Bella visitait quotidiennement. Je fus heureux de faire parti des visiteurs plutôt que des visités. Cela était vraiment plus plaisant.**

**Nous avions déjeunés à la cafétéria de l'université de Bella avant de rejoindre l'hôpital, c'est pourquoi quand nous quittions ces grands bâtiments qui n'attendaient que mon retour, l'après-midi était bien entamé et j'avais voulu rentrer.**

**Il était maintenant près de 17 heures alors que j'aidais la brunette aux fourneaux.**

**Un peu après 19 heures, quelqu'un vint sonner à la porte et Alice, Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett firent leur apparition. À peine ce dernier venait-il d'entrer qu'il commença déjà son show.**

_**« Alors comment se passe ce petit weekend en amoureux, demanda Emmett.**_

_**Emmett, grondai-je.**_

_**Parfaitement bien, répondit Bella.**_

_**Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter Bella, continua-t-il, il peut être vraiment exécrable quand il veut.**_

_**Oui, moi aussi, mais je ne le montre pas. »**_

**Emmett voulait en rajouter mais Rosalie lui jeta un regard noir qui le dissuada. Bella rit devant la soumission d'Emmett face à sa compagne.**

**Le repas se passa agréablement même si Emmett tenait toujours une conversation qui me plaisait que trop peu. À chacune de ses remarques, il me lançait des petits regards, ou des clins d'œil. Jasper était mort de rire devant ma réaction. J'étais tout simplement blasé.**

**Bella passa la plupart du repas à parler avec Alice et Rosalie. Elle était à côté de moi et nos bras se frôlaient sans cesse, recherchant toute forme de contact. Je ne pus empêcher à mon esprit de repenser à mon rêve de la matinée. **

**Ils finirent par nous laisser seuls. Il était près de trois heures du matin, mais je n'étais pas vraiment fatigué.**

**Une fois que Bella eut refermé la porte derrière ma famille, elle se tourna vers moi, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.**

_**« Alors DVD ou cuisine? Me demanda-t-elle. »**_

**Je ne répondis pas, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait me dire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par mon manque cruel de compréhension.**

_**« C'est mon rituel le samedi soir, soit je cuisine une bonne partie de la nuit, soit je passe ma nuit à regarder des DVD.**_

_**Tu n'es pas fatiguée?**_

_**Non et toi?**_

_**Non.**_

_**Alors que choisis-tu?**_

_**DVD. »**_

**Je n'avais pas mis longtemps à me décider, Bella et moi dans un canapé était quelque chose que j'adorais.**

**Elle me poussa vers le salon et m'installa sur le canapé. Après être allée mettre un film, elle revint en se laissant tomber à mes côtés.**

**Je ne suivis pas du tout le film, car Bella posa sa tête sur mon épaule et m'avait attrapé la main. Elle dessinait des cercles sur mon bras. Nous ne parlions pas. Et au deuxième film, elle mit sa tête sur mes genoux et je laissais ma main se balader dans ses cheveux.**

**À la fin du film, elle se releva doucement de mes genoux. Elle était vraiment très fatiguée, alors que j'avais tous mes sens en éveil suite au contact que j'avais eu avec elle.**

**Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais cette fille me faisait littéralement changer. Tout en moi la réclamait, et je prenais tout ce qu'elle me donnait.**

_**« Il est temps d'aller dormir, dit-elle en étouffant un bâillement. »**_

**Je la laissais me mener jusqu'à ma chambre et me placer sur mon lit mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à me quitter, je lui attrapais vivement le bras. Elle se retourna vers moi, scrutant mes yeux. Aucun de nous ne parla et sans que je comprenne vraiment ce qui se passait, elle se retrouva dans mon lit. Elle plaça son dos contre mon torse et j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille en plongeant mon nez dans ses cheveux.**

**Et nous nous endormîmes ainsi.**

* * *

**Avis??**

**Je pense que la plupart d'entre vous seront peut-être déçu mais c'était un peu tôt. J'espère que ça vous a plu un petit peu quand même.**

**J'espère mettre la suite bientôt, je l'ai déjà commencé =)**

**Bisous**

**A bientôt =)**


	10. Chapter 10 : Please Don't Leave Me

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Je vous ai manqué? =) Je suis vraiment désolée de l'attente, j'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, mais les études passent avant =/ Ouais c'est moche.**

**Bon j'ai enfin fini par terminer ce chapitre que j'ai eu plutôt du mal à écrire, j'ai jamais eu autant de mal à me décider sur le déroulement d'une histoire.**

**Enfin voilà, Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Chapitre 10: Please don't leave Me

Je me réveillai le lendemain et cette fois-ci je n'avais pas rêvé. Elle était là dans mes bras dormant paisiblement. Son souffle régulier résonnait dans la pièce. Mes bras enroulés autour d'elle, mes mains accrochées désespérément à son corps, tout cela était vrai. Je plongeai ma tête dans ses cheveux pour respirai la fragrance de son parfum. Je me collai davantage à elle, avide de plus de contact. Mais je l'entendis gémir de mécontentement et je sus immédiatement que ce moment touchait à sa fin.

Elle s'étira et son corps se colla au mien, créant une décharge électrique qui alla directement à mon bas ventre. Puis elle se figea et se retourna vivement de moi. Elle avait ses pieds emmêlés aux miens alors elle perdit son équilibre et se retrouva à terre avec juste ses pieds sur le lit. Je me soulevais alors pour la regarder perplexe.

Elle était vraiment surprise, l'incompréhension ne quittait pas son visage.

Elle fronça les sourcils tout en fixant mon… pénis.

OK, là je me demandais pourquoi elle fixait cet endroit sans même cligner des yeux.

_« Bella, ça va? »_

Pour toute réponse elle retira ses pieds du lit, les fis glisser sous ses fesses et releva uniquement son buste. Sa main glissa sur les draps et elle les souleva.

Elle regarda alors de nouveau la partie de mon anatomie dressée pour elle.

Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois et la referma aussitôt.

Je dois avouer qu'avant mon accident, les femmes aimaient particulièrement cette partie de moi. Mais voir Bella bloquer autant devant mon érection, cela me laissait pantois.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, elle bloquée et moi incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle finit par se ressaisir et se releva doucement, tel un automate. Elle fit un pas en avant, cette fois ci en me regardant dans les yeux, mais alors que je lui faisais un sourire encourageant, elle recula et quitta la chambre.

Sur le moment, je n'ai vraiment pas su quoi faire. J'attendais tel un idiot. Je me rallongeais et croisais mes bras sous ma tête, attendant.

Elle revint dans la chambre, telle une furie, alors que je ne comprenais toujours rien. Elle arpentait la pièce, tournant en rond, comme un lion dans sa cage. Elle me lançait des regards noirs.

Je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension. Elle commençait à se calmer peu à peu, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

_« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Cria-t-elle._

_Dis quoi, demandai-je confus._

_Ça, répondit-elle en pointant mon entre jambe du doigt._

_Je ne comprends pas, dis-je._

_Tu ne comprends pas, tu ne comprends pas, s'énerva-t-elle._

_Non, répondis-je en sentant la colère montait doucement face à son ton._

_Même ton père ne m'a rien dit, même lui il ne m'a rien dit, je croyais que je devais m'occuper de toi, pour qui vous me prenez._

_Mais merde tu va finir par me dire ce qui ne va pas, et ne parle pas de mon père ainsi!_

_Paraplégique, tu m'as dit que tu étais paraplégique, ton père m'a répété la même chose. Tout le monde dans l'hôpital croit que tu es paraplégique._

_Et alors?_

_Tu t'es foutu de ma gueule Edward, tu as une chance de remarcher et tu ne me l'as même pas dit._

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?_

_Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, un paraplégique ne peut pas… enfin tu vois._

_Quoi?_

_Un paraplégique n'a pas d'érection, cria-t-elle. »_

Et merde, je restai à la fixer un moment, essayant de trouver une échappatoire, mais elle prit mon silence comme une affirmation à ce qu'elle disait et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

_Et merde, et merde, je n'arrivais pas à penser autre chose, a si, je suis un con._

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai ainsi dans le lit avant de me décider à quitter la pièce. Je grimpai sur mon fauteuil et rejoignais le salon. Elle était là, dans le canapé, les genoux fortement maintenus contre sa poitrine par ses bras qui les entouraient durement. J'hésitai à m'approcher. Elle semblait si vulnérable, j'eux l'impression qu'on avait plongé une main dans mon thorax afin d'y retirer mon cœur et de prendre un malin plaisir à le compresser.

Elle ne semblait pas pleurer, non elle balançais son corps d'avant en arrière au rythme de la musique qui habitait la pièce, _Mozart Requiem_.

Personnellement j'avais toujours préféré Chopin car sa musique me semblait plus romantique. J'aurai aimé parlé de cela avec elle, de pouvoir discuter de tout et de rien librement sans complexe.

Mais j'avais désormais un sérieux doute sur la possibilité que ça puisse de nouveau se produire.

Je la fixais alors que mon cœur devenait plus douloureux au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait.

J'aurai aimé l'aider, être celui qui la réconfortait, et non celui qui lui causait ce mal.

D'ailleurs j'avais du mal à comprendre sa réaction, pourquoi une telle nouvelle la mettait dans cette état, elle devrait être heureuse que mon accident ne m'ait pas rendu paraplégique ou pire tétraplégique. Personnellement ça ne changeait rien, j'avais tout perdu dans cet accident, alors un peu ou moins, cela m'était égal.

Elle releva la tête croisant mon regard.

Moi qui avait pensé avoir connu la pire souffrance qu'il était possible de connaître, je m'étais bien trompé et de loin. Mon souffle se coupa à la seconde où son regard me transperça. Ses yeux, ses yeux d'un chocolat habituel était maintenant devenu terne, aucune expression ne perçait. Seul ses traits montraient la douleur qui l'atteignait. Je me rendis alors compte que la plus grande souffrance était celle des gens que l'on _aimait._

Je fis rouler mon fauteuil vers elle, doucement comme m'approchant d'un animal sauvage, près à vous attaquer ou à fuir, ne connaissant pas sa réaction, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pense.

Mais elle se leva, essayant de se recomposer un visage. Attrapant le téléphone posé sur le comptoir, elle quitta l'appartement sans mot. Me laissant seul, me laissant vide et désespéré.

J'avais du mal à percevoir ce qui s'était passé. Pour moi, tout cela n'était qu'anodin. Je ne comprenais pas l'ampleur qu'avaient prise les choses. La seule chose que je comprenais était qu'elle me manquait et que j'avais besoin d'elle à mes côtés.

Il me sembla qu'une heure s'était écoulée depuis son départ. Peut-être juste soixante minutes sur la pendule, mais dans mon esprit, j'aurai cru avoir vu défiler le reste de ma vie. Une vie terne, plongée dans la solitude, une existence que je ne désirais pas et que j'aurai approuvé il y a quelques temps, avant que je ne la rencontre.

Elle posa son portable à l'endroit même où il était posé avant son départ. Un soupire lui échappa, je ne sus dire ce qu'il exprimait.

_De toute façon à quoi bon, mon esprit n'était fait que de brume._

Elle se tourna vers moi, je n'arrivais pas percevoir aucune expression de par ses yeux, son visage ou son maintient. Elle ne laissait rien paraître et ça me désarçonna.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

_« J'ai appelé ta famille, annonça-t-elle sur un ton calme et posé._

_Pourquoi? Demandai-je sans comprendre._

_Ils arrivent, tu rentres chez toi pour la fin de weekend._

_Mais…, commençai à me plaindre tel un môme de cinq ans avant d'être coupé._

_Je sais que je ne respecte pas le pari, mais je préfère que tu partes._

_Mais…_

_Ils seront là dans quelques minutes, je vais préparer tes affaires avant ton départ, habille toi. »_

Elle m'avait montré la salle de bain avant de quitter le salon pour rejoindre la chambre d'ami. Je n'avais pas remarqué mais elle était toujours en pyjama. Elle était allée dehors, par ce froid avec un simple survêtement et un débardeur.

Elle venait de me mettre à la porte et la seule chose à laquelle je pensais était la façon dont elle était habillée. Je soufflais, me trouvant stupide.

Mes bras se mirent en marche afin de faire tourner les roues de mon fauteuil et de me diriger vers la salle d'eau.

Je me lavai dans un état second, la seule émotion qui m'habitait était la peine. J'étais blessé.

Quand je sortis de la pièce, Alice était là avec Jasper, le visage grave.

J'avançais jusqu'à eux pour les saluer. Personne ne parlait, ils devaient déjà s'être tout dit au téléphone, mais voilà quoi? Que s'étaient-ils dit?

Mon esprit était toujours ailleurs, et sans comprendre je me retrouvais dans l'_Audi a8 _grise métallisé de Jasper. Bella était en bas de son immeuble, nous regardant partir toujours sans émotion.

Le voyage se fit en silence. Nous rejoignîmes l'appartement de mon frère en très peu de temps, ils habitaient Seattle.

Arrivés à l'appartement, personne ne parla, et ce fut ainsi tout le reste du weekend jusqu'à ce que je regagne l'hôpital encore plus maussade qu'à l'accoutumé.

Charles fut heureux de me revoir, et j'essayais d'en paraître de même, mais c'était difficile.

J'avais hâte, hâte qu'elle revienne, qu'elle vienne nous voir et surtout qu'elle m'explique.

Mais elle ne vint pas, ni ce jour-ci, ni le lendemain. Charles n'en parla pas, mais je voyais qu'il ne comprenais pas non plus la raison de son absence.

Alors j'avais fini par demander.

Mon père venait de rentrer dans ma chambre pour les examens habituels et j'avais tout de suite attaqué de front.

_« Où est Bella? Demandai-je._

_Je ne sais pas, me répondit-il._

_Comment ça, tu as du la voir aujourd'hui dans les couloirs?_

_Non, elle n'est pas revenue depuis vendredi. Elle a appelé pour dire qu'elle ne savait pas si elle continuerait le bénévolat._

_Quoi? Non, non, non, mais… je… non, paniquai-je. »_

_Qu'avais-je fait? Pourquoi est-elle parti?_

Je ne comprenais plus rien, la seule chose que je savais s'était qu'elle avait creusé un trou béant dans ma poitrine et que sans elle, il restait vide.

J'avais mal.

Au début j'avais compté les minutes, puis les heures, enfin les jours et maintenant j'en venais aux semaines. Deux semaines, quatorze jours, trois cents trente six heures, vingt mille cent soixante minutes.

_Ah vingt mille cent soixante et UNE minutes!_

Le temps n'était pas mon allié contrairement à ce que je pensais, plus il s'écoulait plus mon manque s'intensifiait. J'avais besoin de ma dose, de ce bien être qu'on ressent lorsque l'on a cette addiction comblée.

Une cigarette, un verre d'alcool, un joint ou une ligne de cocaïne, tout cela ne m'était que superflu, elle était ma bouteille de scotch pur malt de quarante ans d'âge, ma nicotine en barre, mon herbe placé dans ma feuille roulée ou encore la petite poudre blanche qui me mettait dans un était de bonheur absolu.

Mon addiction était telle que mon caractère hautain qui était ma signature auparavant faisait pâle figure face à l'homme que j'étais devenu. Plus personne ne m'approchais. Les soignants m'ont donc trouvé une nouvelle infirmière en espérant qu'elle dure plus longtemps que les précédentes.

Je voulais qu'on me la rende, pas qu'on la remplace.

Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Vingt mille centre soixante-douze minutes… soit un million deux cents dix mille trois cents vingt secondes…

* * *

**Avis??**

**Bon je sais, ce n'est surement pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez mais mais mais … la prochain chapitre est un point de vue de Bella ce qui veut dire « explications » .**

**A très bientôt j'espère.**

**Bisous =)**

**PS: Je ne sais pas si tout ce que je raconte ou raconterai sur le cas d'Edward est médicalement correct, j'ai fait quelques recherches mais c'est un peu confus, je ne suis pas encore médecin =/ mais bon c'est une fiction c'est ça qu'est bon.**

**Allez je vous laisse.**


	11. Chapter 11 : Parle Moi

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Désolée pour le retard.**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture!!**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Parle Moi

**POV Bella**

Je courais, cela faisait des lustres que je n'avais pas fait ça sans but précis.

L'air marin me fouettait le visage, mes pieds frappaient le sol avec force. C'est tout ce que je voulais. Vivre au jour le jour, oublier.

Quinze mois s'étaient écoulés. On m'a toujours assuré que la douleur s'estomperait, mais c'était faux, seuls les souvenirs disparaissent petit à petit, mais la souffrance, elle, reste toujours présente, tapis dans l'ombre, prête à refaire surface dès que le moment est opportun. Un moment de faiblesse et l'on retombe six pieds sous terre.

Je laissais mon rythme ralentir jusqu'à marcher et finir par m'arrêter.

_Foutues cigarettes, elles me tueront!_

J'essayais tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle et mon esprit se remit à penser à Lui. Et la souffrance réapparut.

Voilà pourquoi je ne faisais que courir depuis que j'avais quitté Seattle, parce que ça m'empêchait de penser, j'avais l'esprit libre.

Il me rappelait Riley, mon frère, ma moitié. Nous étions tellement proche. Les larmes inondèrent mon visage, mes genoux frappèrent le sol et mes poings les suivirent. Mon corps s'affaissa sous la douleur.

Comme si un album photo se trouvait sous mes yeux, des images défilèrent, nous, heureux, en famille malgré tout, et puis l'accident, l'hôpital et ce fichu entêtement.

Quand j'avais vu Edward pour la première fois, son caractère m'avait rappelé cette tête de mule. Mais contrairement à Riley, je pensais avoir aidé Edward, je pensais l'avoir fait quitter son monde de solitude, de malheur.

Après son accident, il s'était peu à peu éloigné de moi, se conditionnant, croyant que nous n'étions plus au même niveau, se diminuant du mieux qu'il pouvait, perdant la confiance en soi qu'il avait toujours eu. Nous étions si proche et en quelques semaines j'avais vu notre relation si spéciale s'effondrer sous mes yeux sans même pouvoir le contrôler. C'était douloureux. Et puis sa mort, les regrets, j'aurai voulu être davantage présente, j'aurai souhaité l'aider, j'aurai aimé tellement de choses. Alors je m'en voulais, et suite à cela j'avais voulu aider les gens comme je le pouvais. Connaissant l'hôpital comme ma poche, j'avais décidé d'y faire du bénévolat. J'y avais trouvé une certaine plénitude, un réconfort.

Mais il était arrivé et alors que je croyais l'aider, je m'apercevais qu'il était comme lui et que je le perdrais.

_Comment pourrais-je le perdre s'il n'a jamais été à moi?_

Je n'avais pas vraiment de raison suite à mon attitude. L'égoïsme, je ne voulais plus souffrir, plus comme j'ai souffert, cette douleur, celle que je ressentais à chaque fois que je le voyais s'éteindre de jour en jour. Non, je ne voulais plus.

Cette peur incontrôlable.

Je soufflais un bon coup et recommençais à fouler la plage de La Push.

* * *

Cela faisait près de trois semaines que j'avais quitté Seattle. Je ne voulais pas rentrer mais je devais. M'enfermer dans mon monde sans problème n'était pas une solution. Affronter les problèmes c'est se responsabiliser disait ma mère, mais j'étais une trouillarde et je m'évertuais plus à les fuir.

Alors quand je pénétrais dans mon appartement j'eus presque un mouvement de recul. L'envie incurable de repartir. Même si l'appartement ne me rappelais pas Riley, il me rappelait Edward. Il me manquait.

La nuit ne fut pas de tout repos, des cauchemars habitèrent mon sommeil. La douleur physique est cent fois moins douloureuse que la souffrance morale.

J'étais cassée, un semblant de femme cherchant désespérément à se reconstruire, seulement c'était beaucoup plus difficile que prévu.

Je me giflais mentalement contre mon manque certain de courage. Je n'étais pas une lavette, j'avais toujours tout surmonté.

C'est avec un état d'esprit de combattante que je me levais.

Ma journée fut joyeuse, mes camarades furent heureux de me retrouver.

Seulement une fois que je me retrouvais devant la grande bâtisse qui formait la structure hospitalière, une angoisse apparut.

Je n'avais pas réussi à définir si ma place était ici ou non, mais j'avais décidé que revenir ici serait une bonne idée pour voir si j'en étais capable. Tout cela à cause d'un patient. Pourquoi tout cela me touchait-il autant?

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre et remarquait que l'heure des sorties n'allait pas tarder.

J'accédais alors au jardin à l'arrière et m'installais sur un banc. Pour me sentir mieux j'allumais une cigarette. Je tirais une longue taf et expirais longuement. L'effet fut immédiat et je me détendis peu à peu.

À peine avais-je tiré trois fois sur ma clope qu'une horde de fauteuils roulants arriva dans le parc qui était presque désert.

J'aurai reconnu la voix de Charles à des kilomètres. Son ton plaintif n'avait pas changé. Un sourire m'échappa.

Et une tignasse cuivrée fit son entrée. Un sourire illuminait son visage et même si j'essayais d'être heureuse de le voir ainsi sans moi, une pointe de tristesse me transperça.

Une magnifique blonde riait avec lui tout en le poussant davantage dans le jardin. Et là, ce fut la colère qui m'envahit. Tanya.

Je m'apprêtais à me lever pour partir car sa présence ne faisait crier à mon esprit qu'une seule chose: Dégage.

Ça avait toujours était elle ou moi, et la je ne me sentais que trop peu à ma place.

_« Bella »_

Je la quittais du regard pour observer Charles rouler vers moi. Il souriait, preuve que mon absence n'était pas passée inaperçu à ses yeux. Je lui souris, heureuse de le voir ainsi.

Je me dépêchais de terminer ma clope et me levais pour la mettre dans le cendrier géant qui servait également de poubelle. J'allais à sa rencontre et l'embrassais. Je saluais également Renée.

_« Oh Bella, comme ça fait longtemps. »_

_Merde!_

Je me retournais pour voir sa tronche d'hypocrite venir vers moi. Je lui lançais un regard meurtrier mais ça ne sembla pas empêcher son sourire ridicule de dégager.

Elle arriva près de Charles tout en ayant poussé Edward avec elle. Son expression était étrange, il me sondait, cherchant à savoir quelle attitude avoir avec moi.

Je me concentrais sur Tanya, cette -perfide, stupide, pute, égoïste, salope- blonde.

_« On m'a dit que tu étais partie, s'exclama-t-elle radieuse. »_

Pour toute réponse, mes yeux lançaient des éclairs.

_« Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir._

_Tu es bien la seul, répondis-je acide. »_

Un silence se fit suite à ma réaction, et seul Charles savait exactement ce qui se passait.

_« Tu es retour, dis-je sarcastique._

_Oui, n'est-ce pas merveilleux, nous allons pouvoir nous voir plus souvent, recréer ses liens que nous avions autrefois._

_Certainement pas. »_

Mes mains se crispèrent alors en deux poings prêts à atterrir sur sa face.

_« Je vais y aller, lâchais-je tendant de garder un minimum de contrôle._

_Déjà, tu reviens bientôt? Osa-t-elle me demander. »_

J'essayais de laisser retomber ma colère mais c'était difficile. Alors c'est la mâchoire crispée que je répondis.

_« Non, je ne pense pas revenir. »_

Je tournais donc les talon, laissant derrière moi une bonne partie de ma vie.

_« Bella, m'appela un voix veloutée qui me pinça le cœur. »_

J'hésitais un instant avant de me retourner. Mes yeux se plongèrent dans les siens et j'y lus la peine. Voyait-il à quel point je ressentais la même douleur?

Il fit rouler son fauteuil vers moi mais je reculais, cherchant à fuir encore et toujours.

_« Tu ne vas pas revenir? »_

Sa voix était tel un chuchotis et ça alla directement à mon cœur. Mon regard toujours ancré dans le sien, la douleur ne m quittait pas.

_« Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de travailler ici, dis-je._

_Pourquoi tu dis ça?_

_Je n'ai rien à faire ici, Edward._

_Mais bien sûr que si._

_Ah oui et pourquoi?_

_Pour moi. »_

Je fronçais les sourcils, le doute m'envahissant tout à coup.

_« Pour toi, demandai-je._

_Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça pour moi, et partir sans prévenir jusque parce que je ne t'ai pas tout dit?_

_Tu ne me fais pas confiance Edward, comment veux-tu que j'ai moi-même confiance en toi?_

_Mais bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi._

_Alors pourquoi m'avoir menti, le questionnai-je._

_Parce que je ne veux plus voir de l'espoir là où il n'y en a pas._

_Tu ne veux plus espérer? M'énervais-je._

_Mais pourquoi faire?_

_Si tu ne veux plus espérer pourquoi je resterai? »_

Le blanc qui suivit ma question fut la réponse que j'attendais.

Je me retournai de nouveau en proie à quitter de nouveau cet endroit qui me rendait beaucoup trop nostalgique.

_« Et si je te disais que je t'aime. »_

Je pivotais sur moi-même pour replonger mon regard dans le sien.

_« Si tu m'aimais tu ne me laisserais pas autant souffrir, tu ne te laisserais pas mourir, parce que moi je tiens à toi et la seule chose que je veux voir, c'est que tu sois heureux. »_

C'est sur ces mots que je quittais enfin le parc hospitalier, certaine que je n'y remettrais pas les pieds.

* * *

Il m'avait fallu plus de deux heures avant d'avoir le courage de regagner mon appartement. Les larmes avaient eu du mal à quitter mon visage, et la peine à quitter mon cœur. Je n'étais qu'une pauvre conne solitaire qui venait de rejeter un homme qui venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'errai dans mon deux pièces telle une âme en peine mais je faisais assurément pitié à voir.

Je dus m'endormir car ce sont des coups violents sur la porte qui me réveillèrent.

À peine avais-je ouvert la porte qu'un tornade brune fit irruption dans mon salon.

Si mes souvenirs étaient bons, c'était Alice la belle sœur d'Edward.

Elle bafouillait et je ne comprenais strictement rien. La peur habitait son visage ainsi que la panique. Je la pris alors par les bras pour l'immobiliser.

_« Calme toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe lui demandai-je. »_

Après de longues secondes elle reprit son souffle et réussit à me dire ce qui se passait.

_« Edward a tenté de se suicider. »_

Au moment précis où les mots passèrent le barrage de ses lèvres mon monde s'écroula.

* * *

**Avis??**

**Désolée de vous laisser ainsi.**

**J'espère que vous ce chapitre vous a aidé à comprendre la réaction de Bella.**

**A bientôt!!**


	12. Chapter 12 : Fais un pas

**Les personnage appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Tout d'abord un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews, merci de suivre ma fiction avec attention je ne vous le répète pas assez souvent.**

**Alors voilà la suite, je n'ai pas autant tardé que précédemment.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture!!**

* * *

Chapitre 12: 

**EPOV**

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement avec la luminosité présente autour de moi. Je reconnus aussitôt les quatre murs blancs, les barreaux de mon lit et les ronflements de Charles. Je m'étais foiré. Je soupirais de frustration. À quoi bon vouloir vivre si elle n'acceptait pas d'être à mes côtés. J'avais réussi à tenir sans elle, avant de la connaître mais maintenant qu'elle m'avait permis d'avoir un peu d'espoir je ne pouvais décidément plus me passer d'elle. Nouveau soupir.

Je me redressais alors que ma tête me tournait affreusement. Mes poignées étaient bandés suite à ce que je leur avais fait subir.

J'avais joué les égoïste encore une fois, n'avais pensé qu'à moi et non à ma famille, à mon entourage mais je m'en moquais éperdument. Je ne voulais qu'elle, qu'importe le prix à payer. Son rejet jamais je ne pourrais l'accepter. Des pensées de plus en plus noires vinrent obscurcirent mon esprit et l'irrémédiable envie d'en finir m'habitat de nouveau. Je chercher du regard quelque chose qui me servirait, mais j'étais certain qu'ils n'auraient pas fait deux fois la même erreur de me laisser avec un objet tranchant sous la main.

Mais alors que mes yeux fouillaient méticuleusement la pièce, mon regard tomba sur une crinière brune reposant sur le dossier du siège adjacent à mon lit. Ce corps si familier et que je désirais tant se tenait maladroitement dans le fauteuil. Son visage angélique marqué par les traits de la fatigue, de l'inquiétude et de la peur était tourné vers moi. Les paupières closes, elle me donnait l'impression pour la première fois d'être vulnérable, et surtout d'être à ma portée.

C'est alors que j'entendis un hurlement.

Ma belle sœur venait d'entrer dans la pièce toute excitée.

_« Oh Edward tu es enfin réveillé, Jazz vient vite Edward est de nouveau parmi nous, cria-t-elle. »_

Je fixais de nouveau Bella, que faisait-elle ici, était-elle réellement inquiète pour moi, regrettait-elle sa décision? Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête alors qu'Alice continuait à sautiller. Je finis donc par lui prêter attention.

_« Comment vas-tu, tu as mal quelque part, mais pourquoi tu as fait ça, t'es vraiment le dernier des cons, quel égoïste, et nous tu y as pensé. »_

À présent la colère l'habitait et elle déferlait toute sa souffrance sur moi. Alors je m'en voulus de l'inquiétude que je leur avais donnée.

Jazz fit son apparition dans la pièce suivi de près par tout le reste de la famille. Le boucan qu'ils firent à leur entrée suffit à réveiller Bella.

À moitié endormie, elle observa d'abord l'agitation qui l'entourait avant de poser son regard sur moi. Et à cet instant précis le temps s'arrêta. Ses deux yeux chocolat braqués sur moi, je n'arrivais pas à en déceler le sentiment qui s'en échappait. Mais elle finit par détourner le regard, baragouina une excuse et quitta la pièce.

Les heures qui suivirent furent les plus intenses de ma vie. Les questions fusaient, autant de la part des médecins que de ma famille. Je n'avais pas donné d'explication à mon geste, voulant garder ma peine pour moi. Mais ils en avaient pour le plupart déduit que c'était ma situation qui m'avait donné de telles idées. Je ne niais pas.

Ils finirent par me laisser, j'avais besoin de repos selon eux. Mais moi ce dont j'avais besoin c'était elle, juste sa présence.

Je n'osais pas la demander.

J'appelais alors mon infirmière, Tanya, pour lui demander de sortir. Elle me parla comme d'habitude, ne cherchant pas à me questionner sur mon geste et je leur remerciais intérieurement.

Une fois dans le jardin hospitalier, je lui demandais de me laisser seul, ça ne lui plu pas mais elle s'exécuta. Je roulais à travers les allées, l'esprit libre, évacuant toutes pensées obscures de mon cerveau, et de nouveau cette chevelure chocolatée m'apparut.

Assise sur un banc, la tête entre les mains, transpirant la faiblesse, mon cœur se serra à sa vue.

Je me rapprochais d'elle mais le bruit de mes roues sur le sol lui firent comprendre qu'elle n'était plus seule. Elle essuya ses larmes à l'aide de sa manche avant de se lever et de me fixer.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi peu sûre d'elle. Même moi dans mon fauteuil avait l'air plus en confiance.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, me demanda-t-elle la voix encore enraillée par les larmes._

_Je prenais l'air, toutes ces questions me donnent mal à la tête._

_Ils ne devraient pas te laisser seul après ce que tu as tenté de faire._

_Ils ont surement plus peur que je le refasse dans ma chambre qu'ici._

_Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?_

_Et toi? Me laisser ainsi? Pourquoi être partie?_

_On ne parlait pas de moi mais de toi._

_Ça revient au même, tout est lié._

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? J'espère que ton geste n'a aucun rapport avec moi._

_Le fait que je décide de mettre fin à mes jours piles quelques heures après que tu m'annonces ton départ, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange?_

_Tu es complètement cinglé, lâcha-t-elle._

_Peut-être._

_C'est tout ce que tu trouves à répondre._

_Et toi alors, pourquoi es-tu parti? Pourquoi avoir eu une réaction si excessive? »_

Elle garda le silence, fuyant mon regard.

_« Dans le genre j'ai perdu ma langue, tu n'es pas mieux que moi, me moquais-je._

_Pourquoi veux-tu tellement le savoir?_

_Ce que je veux vraiment savoir, c'est si tu as des sentiments pour moi ou pas? »_

Je commençais à me dire que depuis que j'étais dans ce fichu fauteuil je me comportais de plus en plus comme une fille, avant jamais je n'aurais accordé d'importance à ce genre de chose. Il faut dire qu'avant aucune femme ne me résistait. Mais j'avais besoin d'elle, elle avait su me redonner espoir et si elle me disait que je n'étais rien pour elle, alors mon monde s'écroulerait réellement.

« Arrête avec tes questions, s'emporta-t-elle.

_Et si je remarchais, tu accepterais d'être avec moi?_

_J'avais vraiment l'air désespéré et elle me regarde avec colère._

_Tu crois vraiment que je suis ce genre de personne. Tu me crois vraiment aussi conne? _

_Edward, entendis-je crier au loin. »_

Je voyais Tanya courir vers moi. Je fixais alors Bella, qui était folle de rage et elle tourna les talons.

À peine avait-elle commencer à marcher qu'elle pivota brutalement sur elle-même pour me pointer du doigt tout en me lançant un air de reproche.

_« Je reviens demain, alors évite de recommencer tes idioties. »_

À ce moment précis j'avais la terrible impression de revenir à mes 4 ans, lorsque ma mère me prenait en train m'échapper de la maison sans sa permission. C'était ce même regard.

Je souris malgré moi, je savais qu'elle m'en voulait, pour une raison qui m'était encore inconnue, je savais qu'elle éprouvait de la colère à mon égard suite à mon attitude mais je ne pouvais empêcher un sourire niais de venir fendre mon visage.

Elle revenait, pour moi, bon peut-être pas de son plain grès, le remord devait l'habitait quelque peu, mais elle revenait. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes.

C'est en m'appelant, que Tanya, me fit sortir de mon rêve éveillé.

Elle vint me chercher pour me ramener jusqu'à ma chambre d'hôpital où toute ma famille m'attendait.

L'air niais que j'affichais n'avait toujours pas disparu. Et je fus accueilli par le regard curieux d'Alice.

Je ne prêtais guère attention aux bavardages qui habitaient la pièce, toujours dans mon rêve éveillé. Ce fut l'étreinte inquiète de ma mère qui me remit les pieds sur terre. Chacun y alla de son petit commentaire, priant pour que je ne refasse rien de stupide avant leur retour, et me promettant de venir plus souvent malgré mon attitude plus que précaire.

Alice s'attarda plus que les autres à mon chevet et attendit que tout le monde quitte la pièce avant de me parler.

_« Je savais que son retour à l'hôpital te mettrait dans cet état, me dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence._

_Tu étais au courant._

_Tu es comme un livre ouvert pour moi Edward, tu n'as d'yeux que pour elle c'en est désespérant._

_À ce point?_

_Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle éprouve la même chose que toi. »_

J'allais protester mais elle me fit taire en me claquant une bise sonore sur la joue et en quittant la pièce toute sautillante.

Je soupirais, mécontent de la laisser sur cette fausse impression.

Les minutes défilèrent à une lenteur affolante.

Mais une chevelure brune fit son apparition dans la pièce.

Elle me fixa longuement, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

_« J'ai oublié ma veste, se justifia-t-elle. »_

Elle jeta un regard à Charles profondément endormi, puis déposa une pile de livre sur sa table de chevet, avant de récupérer son manteau. Elle me regarda hésitante avant de s'approcher de moi et de m'embrasser la joue. Nos regards se croisèrent.

_« A demain, me lança-t-elle joyeuse. »_

Et elle quitta la pièce rayonnante, alors que je restais là indécis.

Je mis quelque temps à me remettre de mes émotions. Mais je commençais à me dire qu'Alice n'avait peut-être pas si tord que cela. Maintenant je ferai tout pour que Bella me voit autrement. Et j'allai commencer par me remettre sur mes jambes, aussi difficile cela pourrait être pour moi.

C'est avec impatience d'être le lendemain que je m'endormis, attendant de pouvoir faire profiter mon père de mes nouvelles intentions et surtout Bella.

Que ne ferais-je pas pour elle?

* * *

**Avis??**

**Chapitre un peu court mais le temps m'a manqué.**

**Bon j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, vous n'allez probablement pas avoir de mes nouvelles avant début juin, puisque mes exams approchent et je n'ai plus vraiment l'envie d'écrire ces derniers temps.**

**Donc j'espère que vous serez toujours là quand je reviendrai.**

**Bisous!!**


	13. Chapter 13 : Clinging on for the life

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Alors me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que je vous ai manqué =)**

**Bonne lecture =)**

Chapitre 13:

Mes mains amortirent douloureusement ma chut, encore. Je tentais d'atteindre les barres parallèles qui me servaient de maintient. Je réussis à relever la moitié de mon corps sans effort et je me redressais de tout mon long avec un cri de souffrance.

J'avais passé trois semaines à aider mes muscles à se remettre de leur inactivité avec des tas et des tas de séances de kinésithérapie.

Cela faisait seulement une dizaine de jour que je m'entrainais sur cette barre. J'avais même fini par sympathiser avec le kiné à force de passer tout mon temps avec lui. Être fils de médecin aide sur certains points.

Mais ce rythme que j'avais adopté pour pouvoir plaire à Bella m'en éloignait. Je ne la voyais que très peu et notre relation était cordiale rien de plus. J'avais aussi remarqué qu'elle n'appréciait pas se retrouver dans le même lieu que mon infirmière, Tanya, et c'était une raison supplémentaire au fait qu'elle désertait davantage mes journées.

Elle me manquait horriblement et son comportement à mon égard ne me plaisait que trop peu. Elle n'était en rien désagréable mais elle gardait une distance professionnelle comme si tout ce que nous avions vécu n'avait jamais existé.

L'aide soignant vint m'aider à me relever convenablement et je terminais l'heure fatiguée.

Je regagnais ma chambre plus tôt que d'ordinaire et il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes à mon infirmière pour venir me voir. Elle m'avait beaucoup aidé à me sentir mieux quand Bella était partie mais désormais elle s'était attachée à moi et ce n'était pas elle que je voulais.

Contre toute attente, une petit tête brune fit son entrée dans la chambre. Elle snoba la blonde à mes côtés, me fit un rapide signe de tête en guise de bonjour et embrassa Charles.

_« Charles, Charles, Charles, chantonna-t-elle._

_Bella? Répondit-il interrogatif._

_C'est le grand jour, dit-elle en souriant._

_Tu pars en vacances! S'exclama-t-il._

_Non, mais j'ai une heureuse nouvelle à vous annoncer._

_Tu m'as amené des sucreries?_

_Non._

_Je n'aime pas les devinettes alors annonce la couleur._

_Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle._

_Oh, j'y crois pas, elle vous a parlé de moi ça y est?_

_Et bien il vous en a fallu du temps._

_Qu'a-t-elle dit?_

_Elle m'a demandé s'il était correct de se lier avec un patient._

_Et? La questionna-t-il pressé de connaître la suite._

_Et bien, j'ai répondu que le cas c'était déjà produit, dans cet hôpital._

_Tu n'as pas parlé de ce que tu pensais de ce genre de relation?_

_Non, bien sûr que non, elles sont différentes. Donc je lui ai dit que c'était « correct », mais qu'il fallait toutefois gardé un peu le secret, souri-t-elle._

_Et?_

_Et je lui ai demandé de qui il s'agissait, innocemment._

_Et?_

_Elle m'a répondu qu'il fallait garder le mystère mais que malgré tout elle doutait sincèrement de mon ignorance._

_Elle n'a rien dit de plus?_

_C'était déjà pas mal, elle envisage déjà une relation, ce n'est pas rien, elle craquera sous peu, je sais être très persuasive quand je le désire. »_

Elle haussa un sourcil en direction de Charles et il lui dévoila un magnifique sourire, jamais je n'avais vu ce vieux ronchon sourire avec une telle intensité.

Tanya n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation et même si elle n'était pas intervenue dans la conversation entre les deux amis, on pouvait désormais voir que ça lui brûlait les lèvres.

_« Si vous le souhaitez Charles, je peux lui en parler moi aussi, lui dit-elle, ayant moi-même entretenu une relation avec un patient. »_

J'ai bien cru que les yeux de Bella allaient sortir de leur orbite. Son visage déjà pâle à l'accoutumé devint plus livide que d'ordinaire et passa en une petite seconde à une couleur rouge tomate. Pas le rouge qui vous monte au joue quand vous êtes gênés, non, rouge de colère.

Elle attrapa avec force le barreau du lit et le serra de toutes ses forces. Ses jointures devinrent blanches. Le silence régnait dans la pièce et sans que je réalise ce qui se passe, la porte claqua violemment signalant le départ de ma petite brune.

Je ne comprenais pas le malaise. Des tas d'hypothèses s'enchainèrent dans ma tête jusqu'à ce que Charles brise le silence.

_« Vous ne pouviez pas éviter de dire de telle sottises, cria-t-il._

_De quoi parlez-vous, je voulais uniquement vous aider, s'indigna la blonde._

_Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle._

_Qu'elle me prenne pour responsable ne veut pas dire que je le vois de la même manière._

_Vous devriez!_

_Comment osez-vous?_

_C'est elle qui souffre pas vous._

_Arrêtez de tous la prendre en pitié, tout cela c'est de sa faute, elle n'a jamais été là pour lui, c'est moi qui été à ses côtés._

_La faute à qui?_

_Je ne l'ai jamais empêché de le voir, c'est lui qui a fait ses choix._

_Oui et le dernier choix c'est à cause de vous. »_

Tanya en resta bouche bée. Et Charles que je n'avais jamais vu énervé était aussi rouge que l'était Bella il y a quelques secondes. Il appuya un maximum sur le bouton d'appel à l'infirmière et Renée accourut dans la pièce.

_« J'aimerai aller faire un tour, s'il vous plait, lui demanda-t-il en tachant de garder un ton calme. »_

L'infirmière acquiesça et l'emmena dehors.

Je fixais alors Tanya, complètement perdu. Elle était appuyée contre le mur, le visage fermé, elle essayait de garder sa fierté mais on voyait clairement que son égo avait était touché.

_« Je suppose que tu aimerais connaître l'histoire, me demanda-t-elle._

_Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répondis-je honnêtement._

_Tu as besoin de l'entendre, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées._

_Alors je t'écoute. »_

Elle prit une grande goulée d'air avant de commencer, un air nostalgique habitait son visage.

_« Tu es probablement au courant de l'histoire qui lit Bella à cet hôpital?_

_Oui, son frère._

_Oui, et bien j'y suis moi aussi liée._

_Comment ça?_

_J'étais l'infirmière de Riley, le frère de Bella. Et c'était l'un de mes premiers cas. J'ai vite sympathisé avec Bella et une relation étrange nous a lié, son frère et moi. Il était vraiment magnifique. Mais il rejetait sans cesse sa sœur, refusant son aide. Il se renfermait sur lui-même et cela devenait de plus en plus difficile, pour nous et pour les médecins. Sa santé se détériorait rapidement. J'ai fini par mettre fin à notre histoire et il s'est laissé mourir. »_

Sa voix se brisa suite à son discours et j'eus énormément de peine pour elle.

_« Elle m'en a toujours voulu, mettant la mort de son frère sur mon dos. Notre amitié s'est brisée et j'ai quitté l'hôpital quelques semaines après. »_

Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux et elle me fit un petit sourire peiné. Un raclement de gorge nous sortit de ce moment triste. Je tournais la tête vers la porte où l'une des principale intéressée était présente.

_« C'est émouvant, dit-elle sarcastique, j'y croirais presque. »_

Elle tourna les talons, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce mais Tanya ne l'entendait ainsi.

_« Mais quand te rendras-tu compte que ce n'est pas de ma faute? Lui demanda Tanya._

_Tu n'étais pas là le jour où il s'est éteint, ce n'est pas toi qui l'a trouvé. Ce n'est pas toi qui a lu sa putain de lettre. Tu n'étais pas là, tu l'as laissé tomber et tu m'as laissé tomber. »_

La colère habitait tout son être. Mais j'y voyais à travers, et la souffrance qui était moins visible était pourtant beaucoup plus grande.

_« Tu veux lui faire la même chose? Demanda Bella à Tanya._

_De quoi parle-tu?_

_Oh, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, de ce que tu fais avec Edward, tu veux faire la même chose qu'avec Lui._

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?_

_Il est hors de question que tu t'amuses avec lui aussi._

_Je ne m'amuse pas et de toute façon ce n'est pas à toi de choisir. »_

Bella me regarda, son regard me sondait, ses yeux exprimaient une immense tristesse et j'eus vraiment envie de la serrer dans mes bras.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant comme pour reprendre le contrôle et quitta ma chambre.

Tanya avait le sourire aux lèvres, victorieuse.

J'affichais le même sourire car je venais d'assister à une scène de jalousie, à la jalousie de Bella envers Tanya, elle était protectrice envers moi.

J'avais enfin eu la preuve qu'elle tenait à moi.

Et un sourire niais remplaça celui de la victoire. Il ne me quitta pas avant la fin de la journée.

**Avis?**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**La suite bientôt étant donné que je suis en vacances j'ai plus de temps.**

**Bisous =)**

**À Bientôt!**

**PS: Je viens de publier une nouvelle fiction, enfin pour l'instant je n'ai que le prologue et le résumé. J'attends vos avis avec impatience =).**

**Le reflet de lui-même:**

**Edward et Mike sont jumeaux. Mike, sexy, capitaine de l'équipe de basket, aimant à filles est le mec que tout le monde veut avoir. Edward, avec ses grosses lunettes, ses chemises à carreaux et ses T-shirt plus que démodés, est l'un des plus gros associable du lycée.**

**Bella est la seule à avoir remarqué le véritable potentiel d'Edward et elle va essayer de tout faire pour que celui-ci remarque le sien.**


	14. Chapter 14 : All you need is love

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Houlà, ai-je besoin de préciser à quel point je suis désolée pour ce retard?**

**Alors je voulais sincèrement vous remercier pour votre patience et surtout pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir =)**

**J'espère que cette suite vous captivera autant, Bonne lecture =)**

Chapitre 14:

Le lendemain matin, une petite tête brune pénétra dans ma chambre, mais alors que mon cœur se gonflait d'espoir à l'idée de voir Bella, ce ne fut pas elle qui entra dans la pièce.

Si mes souvenirs étaient bons, c'était Angela, l'ancienne colocataire de Bella.

_« Avez-vous vu Bella, on m'a dit qu'elle serait ici? Nous demanda-t-elle._

_Pas aujourd'hui, répondit Charles._

_Merci. »_

Et elle partit aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Avec Charles, nous échangeâmes un regard inquiet. Charles se précipita pour appeler l'infirmière.

Renée arriva rapidement et mon voisin la mis vite au parfum concernant notre inquiétude.

_« Tu as vu Bell's aujourd'hui, lui demanda Charles._

_Non, elle a appelé pour dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas._

_Une petite brune la cherche partout. Peux-tu le lui dire?_

_Bien sûr, répondit Renée dans un sourire. »_

Charles lui renvoya avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce à la poursuite d'Angela.

Mais mon inquiétude persistait, je voulais savoir pourquoi elle n'était pas là.

La journée fut longue, je renvoyais rapidement Tanya à chaque fois qu'elle vint me voir. Je me rongeais les sangs, en imaginant la raison de son absence.

À la fin de la journée, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, seuls les ronflements de Charles se faisaient entendre dans la pièce.

Je me tournais et retournais dans mon lit, en essayant de trouver le sommeil, quand une ombre fit son apparition dans la pièce.

Je me retournais pour pouvoir me mettre face à la porte, et une silhouette pénétra dans la chambre. Je la reconnus aussitôt.

Elle entra hésitante et vint se poster à côté de mon lit, nos regards se croisèrent et j'esquissais un sourire. Elle fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur ma joue. Elle fit glisser ses doigts le long de ma mâchoire. Doucement son visage se rapprocha du mien et je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes.

Je ne pourrai dire si elle était hésitante ou sûre d'elle, car je ressentais juste la passion dans ce baiser.

Ma main captura sa nuque et elle posa ses coudes de chaque côté de ma tête. Je la fis monter sur le lit et elle se retrouva au dessus de moi. Nos lèvres se détachèrent un instant alors qu'elle me sondait de ses yeux chocolat. Expressément, nos bouches se joignirent à nouveau, nos corps se fondaient alors que mon bras tenait sa taille pour la coller au plus proche de moi. Une de ses mains fourrageait dans mes cheveux tandis que l'autre était crochetée à ma nuque.

Mais j'avais besoin de plus, j'avais besoin de sentir davantage son corps contre le mien, j'avais besoin de couvrir son corps de mes caresses, j'avais besoin de ne faire qu'un avec elle.

Je la sentis sourire contre ma bouche quand ma main commença à être plus entreprenante.

Elle s'écarta de quelques centimètres, à mon plus grand regret et reposa brièvement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Elle se souleva et descendit du lit, je la rattrapais vivement par le bras, pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas à nouveau.

_« Je serai là demain, me dit-elle dans un sourire avant de reposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. »_

J'eus du mal à dormir après qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, mais j'avais une peur, celle que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, encore.

Le jour suivant, je ne sais pas si ce fut l'impatience de la revoir, ou la peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve qui prédominait dans ma tête, mais j'avais des difficultés pour tenir en place.

Charles me tenait à l'œil et je dus me résigner à aller dans le jardin hospitalier car j'y avais échappé le lendemain.

Tanya me regardait elle aussi étrangement et elle semblait inquiète.

_« Ecoute Edward, il faut que je te dise quelque chose._

_Je t'écoute, ça va tu as l'air inquiète? Lui demandai-je moi-même inquiet._

_Oui, c'est juste que ce n'est pas toujours facile à dire._

_Je ne te jugerai pas si c'est de cela dont tu as peur._

_Non, c'est juste de ta réaction en général._

_D'accord._

_Et bien, ça fait un moment que je veux te le dire, et puis tu ne me juges pas, tu m'écoutes, et puis nous sommes vraiment bien ensemble…_

_Je ne comprends pas, la coupai-je._

_Je t'aime, lâcha-t-elle. »_

J'en perdis mes mots, si je m'attendais à cela en acceptant de la voir me parler. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre.

_« Moi, j'aime Bella. »_

Voilà la seule et unique réponse qui réussit à franchir mes lèvres, inconsciemment c'Est-ce que je répondis et alors en face de moi se trouva une tout autre personne.

Plus la gentille Tanya, qui riait souvent, semblait être la générosité et la gentillesse incarnées, non, j'eus l'impression d'avoir devant moi une personne malveillante.

Son regard se durcit à la simple prononciation de Bella, ses doigts se crispèrent pour ne former que deux poings et sa bouche ressemblait à une simple ligne semblant renfermer toute sa colère.

_« Je te verrai plus tard, me dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait posé tout en courant vers les bâtiments hospitaliers. »_

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dans le parc avant que l'on vienne me chercher. Mais cela m'était égal puisque ce fut la personne que j'attendais qui vint me voir.

À la vue du sourire qui fendait volontiers son visage, toutes mes peurs et inquiétudes s'évaporèrent et je sus qu'elle ne regrettait en rien son geste de la veille. Mon cœur se gonfla de bonheur.

_« Que fais-tu dehors à cette heure et surtout que fais-tu seul dehors à cette heure?_

_Je suppose que la réponse « Je prenais l'air » ne te suffit pas._

_Tu supposes bien Cullen, me dit-elle en esquissant un sourire._

_Se pourrait-il que tu t'inquiètes?_

_Juste un peu, répondit-elle en fronçant légèrement son nez. »_

Je la trouvais adorable. Elle s'approcha doucement de moi, hésitante toutefois et lâcha la phrase que je détestais le plus au monde « Il faut qu'on parle ».

_« J'ai des explications à te donner, rajouta-t-elle. »_

Je soufflais un bon coup et tâchai de garder mon calme. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en vue de ma pseudo quiétude.

Elle esquissa ensuite un sourire et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'avouerai qu'à cet instant j'étais perdu, enfin j'essayais de profiter de la sensation de chaleur que ses lèvres m'offraient tout en essayant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Rien de plus difficile entre autre.

Elle caressa mon visage du bout des doigts tandis que je me faisais un plaisir de passer les miens dans ses cheveux, et elle me regarda droit dans les yeux .

_« Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle le regard triste et plein d'émotions. »_

Je fronçais les sourcils, essayant d'en savoir plus et elle continua.

_« J'ai été d'un égoïsme, je t'ai tellement fait de mal, je ne voulais pas que tu t'attaches à moi, je voulais simplement t'aider mais je ne voulais pas devenir ta bouée._

_Riley, mon frère, s'est accroché désespérément à Tanya dans l'espoir qu'il survivrait grâce à elle mais ça n'a fait que le détruire davantage. Je ne voulais pas que cette histoire se répète par ma faute._

_Tu me fais tellement penser à lui, que ça en est troublant._

_Je ne voulais pas te blesser. »_

Elle faisait les cents pas tout en me livrant ses révélations, j'avoue que cela semblait tellement sérieux pour elle de devoir m'en parler, même si je savais déjà ce qu'elle m'avouait, mais j'avais juste le sourire aux lèvres de la retrouver telle qu'elle est.

_« Mais comme tu l'as remarqué je n'ai pas été très douée, continua-t-elle, je tiens beaucoup à toi. Au départ j'ai cru que c'était cette situation, cette ressemblance de situation pour être exacte qui subsistait avec Riley, mais… je me suis trompée. »_

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et mon cœur se serra de la voir dans cet état. Elle me sourit toutefois et d'agenouilla devant moi après m'avoir pris les mains.

_« Je t'aime, lâcha-t-elle. »_

Ses yeux plongeaient dans les miens me montraient sa sincérité. Et là je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir la tenir contre moi.

Cette fois-ci, ce sont mes lèvres qui partirent à la rencontre des siennes et mon baiser était à la limite du désespoir, je voulais ressentir tout son amour pour moi, pour qu'elle me donne confiance, et me montre que tout ceci était bien réel.

Son portable sonna, après avoir regardé l'écran elle soupira et me donna un regard d'excuse.

_« Il faut que j'y aille, désolée, on se voit demain. »_

Elle commença à s'éloigner, puis fit volte face pour ajouter quelque chose.

_« Si tu ne fais rien ce weekend, j'aimerai que l'on face un truc ensemble histoire de se voir en dehors de tout cela, dit-elle en montrant du doigts les grands bâtiments, je t'appelle quelqu'un pour que tu ne passes pas la nuit dehors._

_Ce sera avec plaisir. À demain. »_

Elle me rendit mon sourire avant de se mettre à courir vers la sortie.

Si seulement je pouvais courir moi aussi, je me mettrais à sa poursuite et la rattraperais pour l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Mon Dieu, je deviens pire qu'une fille quand je suis amoureux.

Mais je m'en fichais, j'étais heureux.

On vint me chercher pour me ramener jusqu'à ma chambre, je planais, j'étais en transe.

J'eus droit à plusieurs réflexion quand à ma bonne humeur soudaine, Charles n'était pas dupe et semblait au courant de beaucoup de choses.

Mais une seule personne ne semblait pas heureuse de mon bonheur, une personne qui semblait tout à coup avoir révélé une autre facette de sa personnalité, mon infirmière.

Elle ne dit rien lorsqu'elle vint s'occuper de moi mais elle semblait ne pas vouloir laisser tomber aussi facilement. Je craignais sérieusement qu'elle vienne se mettre entre Bella et moi, c'était déjà tellement compliqué que ça m'effrayait.

Dieu seul sait à quel point Bella était influençable, d'ailleurs je ne savais même pas pourquoi elle était revenue vers moi la veille, ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi.

**Avis?**

**Petit chapitre, je sais, j'espère seulement qu'il vous aura plu.**

**Bisous!**

**À Bientôt =)**


	15. Chapter 15 : Untouched

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews!**

**Encore désolée pour le retard!**

**Bonne lecture =)**

Je faisais des efforts considérables selon mon médecin. J'arrivais presque à tenir debout sans béquilles. Désormais, j'arpentais les couloirs et le jardin de l'hôpital à l'aide de mes deux soutiens métalliques.

J'aurai pu répondre que l'amour me donnait des ailes mais je tombais dans le mélo alors je me taisais.

J'attendais avec impatience l'arrivée du weekend car je le passais chez Bella.

Inutile de préciser que mon esprit pervers se faisait une joie d'inventer un tas de scénarii plus qu'érotiques pour ce weekend avec Bella.

Ma famille devait passer me voir cette après midi et ce n'est pas eux que j'attendais avec impatience.

_« Bonjour Edward, cria Alice en pénétrant dans la pièce talonnée par le reste de ma famille même mon père était de la partie._

_Bonjour, chantonnais-je malgré moi. »_

Grossière erreur, tous les regards affichaient la surprise et je vis que Charles se retenait de rire et qu'un foutu sourire moqueur fendait son visage.

_« Que nous vaut cette bonne humeur, me questionna Jasper._

_Il passe le weekend chez Bella, me vendit mon père. »_

Un brouhaha se mit en place dans la chambre, tous parlant ensemble sur mon compte comme si je n'étais pas présent.

Je m'éclaircis donc la gorge pour le leur rappeler.

_« Désolée, s'excusa ma mère. »_

Je remarquais que Jasper me fixait intensément. J'haussais donc les sourcils en le regardant.

_« Tu sors bientôt? Me demanda-t-il. »_

Ils étaient tous impatients de me voir sortir de cet hôpital, Jasper le premier. Ils étaient conscients des efforts que j'avais fournis et je n'avais plus besoin de fauteuil pour me déplacer. Mon absence commençait à leur peser plus qu'il n'en faut.

_« Dans une semaine, s'empêcha de dire mon père devant mon mutisme. »_

Les éclats de joie vinrent combler le silence qui s'était imposé alors que j'appréhendais ce moment.

Ne plus voir son sourire, sa mine boudeuse, la voir râler, s'exaspérer sur mon compte quotidiennement et surtout ne plus pouvoir l'embrasser tous les jours.

Ne plus la voir!

Mon cœur se mit à partir dans une course effrénée devant cette nouvelle peur qui se construisait en moi.

Jasper vit que je me décomposais et s'empressa de venir vers moi.

_« Edward, ca va? Me demanda-t-il. »_

Je ne répondis pas et ce fut de même pour la soirée et la nuit qui suivirent.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin en revoyant Bella que mon éclat me revint, mais à peine était-elle partie que je replongeais dans ma dépression.

J'accueillis avec joie l'arrivée du weekend et c'est seulement lorsque je fus installé dans la voiture de Bella et que nous avions parcourus quelques kilomètres que je me sentis bien.

Elle me posa sa main sur mon genou et me demanda si j'allais bien. J'hochais stupidement la tête avant de plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

Elle rougit avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

Je souris à mon tour, impatient de lui montrer ce que je lui réservais dès que nous serions arrivés chez elle.

**POV Bella**

Respire! Respire! Me criait mon for intérieur.

C'Est-ce que j'essayais de faire tant bien que mal enfermée dans l'espace clos qu'était ma voiture en compagnie d'Edward Cullen, l'homme dont j'étais amoureuse.

OK, je l'avoue ça fait clicher, moi qui croyais ne plus jamais être amoureuse.

Je retombe dans le mélo, mais Mon Dieu, qu'il me pardonne d'ailleurs, comment ne pas lui résister. Cet incroyable Dieu du sexe, c'était juste un appel à la luxure, je m'étais toujours demandé comment même après plus de quatre mois d'hôpital il pouvait être aussi magnifique.

Et ce foutu caractère de cochon, j'en étais dingue.

Et la cerise sur le gâteau, il m'aimait, moi la pauvre petite Bella Swan.

La plupart du temps, je me demandais comment mon esprit pervers qui envahissait sans cesse la moindre parcelle de mon crâne n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus.

J'arrivai toujours à garder le self contrôle, mais ce weekend il en était tout simplement hors de question.

Nous étions enfin arrivés. Je l'aidais à sortir de la voiture même s'il ne sembla pas en avoir une grande utilité mais j'en profitais dès que je pouvais le toucher.

J'étais simplement ridicule.

Après être arrivée à mon appartement j'allais dans ma chambre poser son sac et lorsque je me retournais Edward était positionné dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Je lui fis un sourire timide mais il me regardait avec une telle intensité que j'avais l'impression d'être une gamine.

Je n'arrivais pas à décrypter toutes ses émotions, mais une prédominait l'assurance, l'invincibilité et un aplomb impressionnant.

_« Edward? Demandai-je timidement. »_

Et là, il lâcha ses béquilles qui tombèrent pratiquement au ralenti sur le sol et avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il avait capturé mon visage entre ses mains et posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baiser contenait une telle intensité que je crus m'y noyer un instant.

Nos langues se livraient une bataille sensuelle qui devint rapidement un ballet érotique.

Je me retrouvais rapidement allongée sur mon lit m'embrasant complètement en sentant le corps d'Edward contre le mien. Ses lèvres partirent sur mon cou et je ne pus réprimer un gémissement de plaisir. Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau et je frissonnais de plaisir quand il attrapa mon lobe d'oreille entre ses lèvres.

Mes mains partirent à la découverte de son corps et j'appréciais de sentir bouger mes muscles de son dos son la pulpe de mes doigts.

Je le débarrassais rapidement de son T-shirt avide de pouvoir en explorer davantage.

Il se redressa et plongea son regard dans le mien. J'y lus un désir sans fin et me mordis automatiquement la lèvre. Je l'entendis grognais face à ce geste et il recaptura automatiquement mes lèvres entre les siennes.

Son corps prenait feu et je n'en pouvais déjà plus.

Il joua un long moment avec l'ourlet de mon T-shirt, trop longtemps à mon gout alors d'un mouvement de hanche je passais au dessus de lui et me débarrassais moi-même de mon T-shirt.

_« Impatiente? Me demanda-t-il._

_Beaucoup trop, répondis-je, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça._

_Vraiment, me répondit-il en se relevant, depuis quand? »_

J'en avais trop dit, comment lui avouer que je l'avais désiré dès que je l'avais vu mais que j'avais réprimer mes pulsions, sans qu'il ne me prenne pour une cinglée ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

_« Dis moi, me relança-t-il devant mon mutisme._

_Le premier jour, avouais-je en baissant la tête._

_Le premier jour, répéta-t-il choqué en relevant mon menton pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans les miens._

_Oui, murmurai-je. »_

Et il m'embrassa passionnément, je fondis presque entre ses bras alors qu'il me serrait de toutes ses forces.

Il se recula en m'étant fin au baiser et captura mon regard du sien.

_« Isabella Marie Swan, veux-tu m'épouser me demanda-t-il. »_

A cet instant précis, je crus presque m'étrangler avec ma salive tellement je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Mes yeux devait ressembler à des soucoupes.

Le seul son qui sortait de ma bouche était un _« euh » _à répétition.

Je pensais qu'il se serait braqué contre mon manque certain de parole ou de non réponse, mais il m'a simplement embrassé et nous avons repris où nous en étions, les jeans en moins.

Il avait reprit le dessus, son corps à moitié nu contre le mien, et je me demandais d'où lui venais cette force vis-à-vis de son handicape. J'eus même l'espoir que ce fut moi qui lui inspirait.

Mon soutien-gorge rejoignit rapidement le reste de mes vêtements à terre et il commença sa douce torture sur ma poitrine. Mes mains plongées dans ses cheveux les agrippaient fortement en vue du plaisir qu'il me prodiguait.

Sa main passa dans ma culotte alors que je m'évertuais à lui retirais son boxer afin de pouvoir profiter de ses fesses musclées.

Quand ses doigts frôlèrent mon clitoris alors qu'il caressait ma fente humide, mes hanches se relevèrent automatiquement vers lui.

Il plongea alors deux doigts en moi et je gémis de bien être, il commença alors un vas et vient.

_« Hum, oui, Edward, continu le suppliai-je, j'en veux plus. »_

Il continua ses caresses en allant de plus en plus vite et je continuais de gémir de bien être.

Et mon orgasme me frappa de plein fouet. Je retombais sur le lit et essayais de reprendre mon souffle.

Edward porta ses doigts à sa bouche et les lécha. Ça eut pour effet de m'exciter davantage. Je me mordis la lèvre et le fixais intensément le regard fiévreux.

Son caleçon ainsi que ma culotte se retrouvèrent à terre et je sentis le sexe d'Edward fièrement dressé contre mon entrée lorsqu'il m'embrassa.

Il s'écarta et alla atteinte son jean pour en tirer un carrée brillant.

Je lui pris le sachet des mains l'ouvrit théâtralement à l'aide de mes dents et lui fis glisser lentement, vraiment très lentement le long de sa verge tendue. Un grognement lui échappa et je savourais ma victoire lorsqu'il m'allongea sur le lit et commença à entrer en moi.

C'était juste divin, jamais je n'avais connu de telles sensations. Une fois qu'il fut entièrement en moi il débuta un mouvement de hanche et mon orgasme commença à se former dans mon bas ventre.

Nous atteignîmes notre paroxysme ensemble et Edward se soutint sur ses coudes pour ne pas m'écraser avant de rouler sur le côté en m'emportant avec lui afin de me serrer dans ses bras.

Le sommeil m'emporta rapidement, et je m'endormis comblée et heureuse à souhait.

**POV Edward**

J'étais juste au paradis, heureux. Même l'accident et mon handicape étaient oubliés et je ne regrette pas d'être passé par là si c'est pour connaître ce bonheur intense.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'avait pris de lui demander de m'épouser mais c'était ce que je souhaitais, même s'il faudrait du temps.

**Avis?**

**J'espère que ce petit lemon vous a plu!**

**Et surtout que ce chapitre vous a plu!**

**Merci de votre fidélité alors que je tarde beaucoup.**

**Je ferais au plus vite mais les cours ont repris donc je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps.**

**A bientôt j'espère!**

**Bisous =)**


	16. Chapter 16 : The END

**Les personnages appartiennent Stephenie Meyer.**

**Merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews, j'en suis désolée de ne pas y avoir répondu, et surtout merci pour votre patience qui a été mis à rude épreuve.**

**Je suis consciente que cette attente a été plus que longue et j'en suis franchement désolée. Voilà le dernier chapitre, la fin un peu courte certes mais nécessaire pour finir par l'indispensable « il vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ».**

**Voilà bonne lecture!**

**POV Bella**

Dire que j'étais stressée était un euphémisme, je tortillais mes doigts inlassablement et passais d'une jambe sur l'autre.

Je ne sais depuis combien de temps durait mon attente mais j'étais à la fois impatiente d'y mettre fin et à la fois terriblement angoissée qu'il se termine.

C'était le grand jour, la sortie d'hôpital d'Edward, six jours après que l'on ai couché ensemble, onze jour que je lui avais avoué l'aimer et six jours qu'il m'avait demandé de l'épouser. Nous n'en avions pas reparlé, profitant de ce weekend seuls pour jouer les petits couples fraichement mis ensemble.

Je m'allumais une cigarette histoire de ne pas avoir l'air d'une imbécile à transpirer le stress.

Plusieurs aides soignant passèrent et me saluèrent, je leur répondis par un timide sourire pour faire bonne figure.

Le temps d'attente pris rapidement fin avant que les portes de l'hôpital en s'ouvrent pour laisser passer la famille d'Edward suivie de peu par ce dernier. Son regard fouillait les alentours et il croisa le mien. Un large sourire vint fendre son visage et tout le stress qui m'envahissait s'évanouit.

Mes pas me menèrent vers lui et il me prit tendrement dans ses bras alors que sa famille s'effaça pour nous laisser de l'intimité.

_« Tu m'as manqué, me souffla-t-il. »_

Il plongea son nez dans mes cheveux et m'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et nos lèvres se rejoignirent rapidement dans un tendre baiser. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre ainsi que des rires étouffés. Nous nous séparâmes rapidement mais Edward me rattrapa rapidement par la taille pour me coller à lui. En face de nous se tenaient les membres de sa famille, certains avec un sourire moqueur, d'autres avec un franc sourire.

_« Heureuse de te revoir Bella, me dit Alice. »_

Je lui souris en réponse, un peu gênée.

_« Je vais vous laisser vous retrouver en famille, je voulais simplement parler à Edward un instant, leur dis-je. »_

_« Prend ton temps, me dit Esmée. »_

Edward me prit par la main et nous emmena un peu plus loin. Nous nous fîmes face mais je n'osais pas vraiment prendre la parole, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet.

Je baissais par automatisme le regard et commençais à me dandiner sur moi-même. Il serra plus fort ma main dans la sienne et me fit relever la tête vers lui en posant son doigt sous mon menton. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent de nouveau et une tonne d'émotion me submergea.

Un faible « _oui_ » s'échappa de ma bouche et ses sourcils se froncèrent en signe d'incompréhension.

_« Ecoute, ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas des plus faciles et pfff, soufflais-je »_

_« Tu veux me quitter, s'étonna-t-il. »_

_« Mais non, mais non, je veux juste te dire que tu m'as beaucoup manqué, je suis devenue dépendante et j'ai l'impression d'être contrôlée par mes hormones, mais j'adore ça et si tu veux toujours m'épouser, du moins si ta proposition était sérieuse, je serai la plus heureuse des femmes, m'embrouillais-je. »_

Un silence suivit mon monologue et je me sentis mal, je baissais le regard alors qu'il me prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte presque étouffante. Il attrapa mon visage de ses deux mains pour m'embrasser passionnément. Ses lèvres se pressèrent brusquement sur les miennes et sa langue força rapidement le barrage de mes dents pour que nos langues puissent rapidement se rejoindre. Mes mains glissèrent sur sa nuque alors qu'il enserra fortement ma taille afin de me décoller du sol et de plaquer ma poitrine sur son torse. Il me fit tournoyer et après que nous eûmes rompis notre baiser un rire m'échappa.

Il me reposa à terre et me reprit dans ses bras avant de fixer son regard dans le mien.

_« Tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes. »_

…_Quelques mois plus tard…_

J'étais en retard, et je me sentais incroyablement coupable. Alors que je pénétrais dans la salle sombre et me hissais dans les derniers rangs, je jetais un coup d'œil à l'assemblé. Je me demandais à chaque fois que je venais si la gent féminine présente dans la salle comble était là pour la musique ou pour la beauté du pianiste. Parfois en les voyant presque baver, j'avais envie de leur crier à toutes que ce merveilleux apollon concentré sur ses touches noires et blanches passait toutes ses nuits dans MON lit.

Les dernières notes du morceau clôturant son concert vinrent résonner dans la salle et un tonnèrent d'applaudissement s'en suivit. Il salua la foule et quitta la scène. J'entendis les divers commentaires, ceux sur son physique et ceux sur sa musique avec grand intérêt alors que les gens quittaient la salle. La pièce se vida et je sortis en dernier. Je rejoignis la petite ruelle adjacente à la porte de secours et m'adossais contre le mur. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne restai la seule à attendre très longtemps. Des groupies firent leur apparition toutes excitées. Dire que j'étais jalouse était un euphémisme. Depuis que nous étions ensemble, j'avais découvert la jalousie, et ce n'était pas une de mes plus grandes qualités.

Les groupies étaient là habillées de leurs robes plus que courtes et maquillées comme des pots de peinture. D'accord, d'accord je n'étais en rien objective.

L'une d'elles finit par me remarquer et signala ma présence à ses amis. Quatre paires d'yeux se mirent à me fixer mais je ne bronchais pas, lunettes sur le nez, bonnet sur la tête et écouteurs sur les oreilles, j'essayais de réfréner ma jalousie et en même temps je me délectais du spectacle qui allait suivre.

_« Dis toi, qu'est-ce que tu attends, me demanda une brune. »_

Je relevais furtivement la tête histoire de la regarder par-dessus mes lunettes tout en haussant mes sourcils.

_« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. »_

_« Ouah, l'autre, comment elle te parle Sab', s'exclama une brune au décolleté plus que révélateur. »_

Leurs exclamations furent coupées quand la porte de service s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un corps fin et élancé. Je m'allumais une cigarette le temps d'attendre qu'il arrive jusque moi.

Elles crièrent, lui agrippant le bras, réclamant autographe, numéro de portable ou même rendez-vous et il essayait tant que mal de s'en débarrasser. Un petit sourire vint fendre mon visage, légèrement moqueur. Il arriva à ma hauteur et comme à son habitude il me prit directement dans ses bras pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'entrainant à sa suite afin de fuir les groupies, restées près de la porte la bouche ouverte. Sa main dans la mienne, c'était le même scénario à chacun de ses concerts.

Il avait repris le piano pour mon plus grand bonheur. Il avait déjà acquis une certaine notoriété avant son accident et n'avait pas tardé à la retrouver. Le mariage était prévu dans quelques mois et nous vivions désormais ensemble. J'aimais venir le retrouver à ses concerts afin de marquer mon territoire comme il le disait si bien.

Nous marchions main dans la main dans les rues éclairées de Seattle afin de retrouver notre appartement et j'étais bien, vraiment heureuse.

**Avis?**

**Voilà voilà le dernier chapitre que j'ai mis du temps à poster.**

**Merci de m'avoir suivi au long de cette fiction.**

**Bisous à tous et à bientôt peut-être sur d'autres fiction.**

**=)**


End file.
